


Nandito Ako (Umiibig Sayo)

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, Kargador!Jongin, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, intense angst, rich poor au
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Tambay si Jongin sa terminal ng tricycle-lan kung saan madalas pumupunta ang crush niyang masungit na si Kyungsoo.





	1. Paghanga

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.
> 
> Poster by: @Kai14Soo12

Alas tres pa lang at gising na si Jongin para ihanda ang sarili sa pagkakargador sa palengke.

Pero bago yun, kailangan na muna niya magprepera ng babaunin ng dalawa niyang nakababatang mga kapatid na mga babae. Sina Jihye at Jihee.

Simula nang mamatay ang kanilang ina sa atake sa puso, tatlong taon na ang lumipas, at maaga ring namatay ang kanilang ama dahil sa stroke noong labing-limang taon pa lamang siya, tamad man siya noon, natuto siyang magsumikap at aralin ang mga bagay na hindi niya ginagawa noon--ang magluto, maglaba, mag-budget ng pera at kung anu-ano pang kayang gawin ng mga magulang para sa kanilang mga anak.

Siya ngayon ang tumatayong ama at ina sa dalawang kapatid na nasa sekondarya na. Si Jihye ay nasa 2nd yr high school at si Jihee naman ay nasa 1st yr high school pa lang.

Matapos maghanda ng agahan at baon para sa dalawa, agad na sumulat ng note si Jongin para paaalalahanan ang mga kapatid.

'I-lock niyo ang pinto pagkaalis. Mag-iingat kayo. Love, Kuya Nini'

Bago umalis, tiningnan muna niya ang mga kapatid na tulog na tulog pa rin. Magigising ang mga ito ng alas singko at aalis naman ng sabay pagpatak ng alas sais.

Pagkalabas ng bahay sinigurado ni Jongin na naka-lock ang kanilang gate. Mahirap na sa panahon ngayon lalo na at mga babae pa naman din ang kanyang mga kapatid at ayaw din niyang may masamang mangyari sa mga ito dahil sa panahong bobo at bastos ang namumuno sa bansang ito, nagsiliparan na rin ang mga manyak, tinutuluran ata ang presidente nilang tingin nila ay Dyos, pero bastos na may nakatagong sungay at nakakadiring buntot sa likod.

Mabuti na ang mag-ingat.

Si Jongin ay isang kargador sa umaga, at paminsan-minsan ay rumaraket rin sa ibang trabaho tulad ng pagmemekaniko ng mga motor o kaya naman taga-kumpuni ng mga sirang appliances, at kung anong serbisyo pa ang kaya niyang ibigay. Yun nga lang ay kung may kustomer na naghahanap sa kanya.

Sakto naman ang kinikita nya sa pagkakargador. Maliit lang pero mabuti na kaysa wala, kaysa tumanggap siya ng trabahong may pera nga, ilegal naman.

* * *

Pagtungtong niya sa palengke ng San Carlos sa isang probinsya sa Luzon, binati siya ng mga kakilala rito at binati rin naman niya sila pabalik.

"Oy, Jongin, bagong gupit tayo ngayon ah!" Bati sa kanya ng isang matadero.

Napahawak si Jongin sa kanyang undercut na gupit.

"Bagay ba?" Pagloloko niya.

"Gwapo, pre! Bagay!" Sagot ng matadero sa kanya at natawa siya bago lumakad papunta sa pinapasukan sa palengke na may pinakamalaking pwesto sa loob.

"Manay! Dito na po ako!" Tawag niya sa may-ari na kilala bilang chismosa't masungit pero pagdating kay Jongin, ay lumalambot na parang mamon. Sabi ng iba, dahil kase gwapo at makisig si Jongin, sabi ng iba mabait kasi si Jongin at paborito talaga ng karamihan pero sabi naman ng iba na masyadong malisyoso, may gusto daw kasi ang matanda sa kanya.

Di naman na pinapansin ni Jongin ang mga yan dahil una, mabait naman talaga si Manay sa kanya. Sunod, parang nanay talaga ang asta nito sa kanya. Malayo sa mga hinuha ng iba.

"O, nakapag-almusal ka na ba? Nandun na sa plaza yung mga kariton. Pero kung di ka pa nakakakain, kumain ka muna. May monay dito."

"Nakakain na po, pero pahingi rin po ng monay." Ngiti niya sa amo at inabot sa kanya ang plastic ng monay.

"Ayan. Limang kariton yun, Jongin, ah? Check mo maigi. Tapos yung mga isda isunod mo, dalhin mo sa talipapa, okay ba?"

Sumubo si Jongin ng monay at sumagot kahit may laman ang bibig. "Okay na okay po!"

Iniwan na muna ni Jongin ang natirang monay pero may kinakain siyang isa bago tumungo sa plaza na kalapit lang din naman ng palengke na kaharap ng simbahan.

Gaya ng nakagawian, dahil kilala naman siya ng supplier, pipirma lang siya sa papel tapos checheck kung tama ba ang mga karitong kukunin niya bago magbuhat ng isa at dalhin sa loob.

Dahil din sa kanyang pagkakargador, lumaki lalo ang kanyang katawan. Hindi na siya ang patpatin noon na si Jongin kundi isang matikas at saktong macho na na binata.

Malagkit man ang pakiramdam sa loob ng palengke dahil sa init at dami ng tao na namimili, nasanay na lang din si Jongin na pagpawisan at marumihan.

Para naman ito sa kanyang mga kapatid kung bakit siya nagsusumikap kada umaga.

Masaya siya kahit ganito lang ang buhay niya. Hindi man nakapagtapos ng kolehiyo dahil sa hirap ng buhay, plano naman niya na pagtapusin ang mga kapatid. Kahit sila lang makatapos masaya na siya.

* * *

Tuwing natatapos ang raket niya sa palengke, uuwi siya para magpahinga saglit at para maligo.

Kapag walang raket na sumunod, gawain naman niya tumambay sa terminal ng tricycle kung saan naroroon ang kanyang mga kabarkadang tambay rin, liban na lang kay Chanyeol na ka-tropa nila na namamasada ng tricycle.

"O? Wala na raket?"

Salubong sa kanya ng mga kaibigan na naka-umpok sa tabi ng fishbolan ni Manong Minseok.

"Wala e, tambay muna. Kuya Seok, magkano kikiam?"

"Tatlo, lima."

"Mahal naman. Piso isa lang yan dati."

"Kung ayaw mo e di wag ka bumili."

"Joke lang, ito si Kuya di mabiro."

Nagbigay ng lima si Jongin sa tindero pero imbis kikiam ang kunin, fishball ang kinuha.

"Uy, Jongin, baka pwede makautang ng singkwenta pang ML ko lang." Akbay sa kanya ng kaibigan na si Sehun.

Tiningnan nang matalim si Jongin ang palautang niyang kaibigan. "Pre, lam mo naman na walang wala ako sa akin ka pa uutang."

"Awo, nagbabakasakali lang naman, ayaw na ako pautangin ni Chanyeol kase." Nguso ng lalaki nang tumingin kay Chanyeol na nakapila at nagbabasa ng Bulgar na tabloid.

Kumibit-balikat na lang si Jongin at binuhusan ng sangkaterbang matamis na sawsawan ang baso na may laman ng limang piso niyang fishball.

"Hay nako hirap talaga kapag mahirap ka." Kamot sa ulo ni Sehun na ewan na lang ni Jongin kung nakaligo na ba o hindi. Tamad kasi itong kaibigan niya. "Pabili nga Kuya Seok ng sampung pisong kikiam tsaka fishball." Hirit agad ng kanina lang nangungutang na lalaki.

"Hoy, may pangfishball ka pero pang-ML wala?"

Panay ang kuha ni Sehun sa fishball at lagay sa plastic nyang baso. "Wala naman talaga ako pang-ML, pero pang-lamon, syempre meron! Kuya Seok, pabili nga din Patata tsaka sprite yung maliit."

Napakurap na lang si Jongin at napasubo ng huling fishball nya sa baso.

"Baek! Gusto ko ng chickenballs bili muna tayo."

"Gaga, di natin alam kung malinis yan."

Sa harap ng bisikleta ni Kuya Minseok, isang babae at kaibigan nitong bakla ang nakatayo.

Napatingin si Jongin sa dalawa dahil namimilit ang babae na bumili sila ng chickenball sa baklang kasama.

Pareho silang nakasuot ng maikling maong shorts. Yung bakla, naka pink na sleeveless, umbok ang dibdib, mukhang nakasuot ng bra dahil nahuhulog ang strap nito sa balikat. Samantala, yung babae, yung babaeng maganda at parang bata na nagtatantrums ay naka-vneck shirt na itim at naka-sumbrero. Pero kahit nahaharangan ang mukha ng sumbrero, tanaw ni Jongin ang taglay na ganda ng babae.

Di pa niya nakikita ang babaeng ito sa bayan nila at sa tagal din niyang pagiging tambay sa traysikelan.

"Hay nako, Soo, tigilan mo ko ng katakawan mo kagagaling mo lang sa LBM sige lamon ka na naman."

"Tangina, Sehun, asan ka na!?" Lumitaw naman sina Taeyong at Taemin na abala pa kanina na naglalaro ng ML sa tabi.

"Kumakain pa ko mga pards, wait lang tsaka wala pa sponsor pota naman."

"O, andito na pala si Jongin." Gulat na sabi ni Taemin bago magtititipa na naman sa hawak na cellphone sa tabi ni Taeyong.

Si Sehun busy kumain ng fishball, kikiam at Patata. Habang si Jongin, hawak pa rin niya ang baso ng pinaglagyan niya ng fishball at sinundan ng tingin ang umalis nang bakla at babae.

"Baek naman eh! Ang daya!"

Rinig niyang ingit ng babae na singputi at kinis ni Snow White.

Nakanganga si Jongin, kaya sinubuan siya ni Sehun ng kikiam.

"Kita ko yun, pre. Type mo no?" Tinanaw ulit ni Sehun ang babaeng tinitingnan ni Jongin kanina. "Chix no? Ganda."

Nginuya ni Jongin ang kikiam sa bibig at nilapat ang palad sa mukha ni Sehun. "Tumigil ka nga." Bago iwan ang kaibigan, itapon niya ang basura at umupo sa tabi ni Taeyong para panoorin maglaro.

Pero bago pa uminit ang inuupuan, isang babae ang tumawag kay Jongin.

"Jongin, hijo! Sumama ka sa akin at magpapatulong ako sayo maglipat ng gamit sa isa naming bahay."

Umandar ang makina ng tricycle na sasakyan ni Aling Belen. Madalas siyang kunin nito kapag may gustong ipatulong sa kanya. Pero may bayad ito at higit sa lahat may pakain.

"Naks, nabiyayaan ng raket." Ngisi ni Taemin sa kanya habang napatingin din sa kanya si Chanyeol at ngumiti.

Sumakay sa likod ng tricycle si Jongin na tuwang-tuwa. Tiba-tiba siya ngayong araw.

Habang bumibyahe, nakita niya ulit ang babae kanina. Naglalakad pa rin sila ng kasamang bading at kumakain ng natitiyak ni Jongin na Cornetto sa malapit na 7 eleven sa lugar.

Tumatawa ang babae at litaw na litaw ang ganda sa katirikan ng araw.

Napangiti lalo si Jongin at pinagmasdan ang babae hanggang makalayo ang tricycle.

* * *

Pagkauwi ni Jongin sa bahay, naroroon na rin ang mga kapatid niyang naghahanda na ng makakain sa hapunan.

"O, may dala akong pansit. Galing ako kina Aling Belen." Anunsyo ni Jongin sa kusina tsaka nilapag ang bilao ng pansit na bigay ng galanteng si Aling Belen.

Pagod na si Jongin kaya umupo na siya humikab.

"Kuya, matulog ka na kaya muna. Gisingin ka na lang namin kapag luto na yung hapunan."

"Patingin nga nitong pansit," Binuksan ni Jihye ang bilao at natakam sa pagkain. "Wow mukhang masarap!"

Tumayo si Jongin. "Sige, gisingin niyo na lang ako ah?" Humikab ang lalaki at tumungo sa maliit niyang kwarto. Pero bago humiga, tinabi muna niya ang perang kinita at naghulog rin ng ilang barya sa alkansya na tinatago niya sa ilalim ng kama tsaka nahiga.

"Uy, Jihee, kelan mo sasabihin kay Kuya na gusto mo sumama sa concert nung banda na gusto mo?"

Kumakain si Jihee ng pansit. Ang di nila alam hindi pa tulog si Jongin at nakikinig sa kanila.

"Baka hindi na lang ate, mahal e, tsaka ayoko na maabala si Kuya. Lagi na lang siya pagod. Sana makagraduate na rin tayo para matulungan natin sya."

"Oo nga."

Tumigil sa pag-uusap ang dalawa habang si Jongin naman ay napabuntong-hininga na lang. Gustuhin man niya ibigay ang mga gusto ng mga kapatid, hindi naman niya magawa. Hindi naman siya robot at hindi rin siya si Superman. Tao lang din siya at napapagod rin.

Kaya kay hirap talaga maging mahirap.

* * *

Pero kahit na mahirap ang kalagayan ni Jongin, hindi kailanman siya nagreklamo.

"O, eto baon niyo, may upgrade. Singkwenta sayo, singkwenta rin sayo." Bigay ni Jongin sa dalawang kapatid matapos nilang maghapunan.

"Thank you, Kuya!" Magiliw na pasasalamat ni Jihye sa kanya habang ganun din naman si Jihee khit na parang malungkot pa rin ito.

"Magkano ba yung concert na pupuntahan mo?"

Nagtinginan ang dalawang babae sa gulat.

"K-Kuya pano mo nalaman?" Tanong ni Jihee sa kanya.

"Ako pa, Kuya niyo ko lam ko yan. Magkano ba?"

"Kuya, wag na. Okay lang. Di naman yun importante."

"Kaya nga, magkano nga?"

"One five," Mahinang sabi ni Jihee sa kuya na nagulat din sa mahal na presyo ng concert ticket na gustong puntahan ng kapatid.

"San ba yan?"

"Sa plaza lang kuya, iba't-ibang banda din kasi yung pupunta. Pero kuya wag na talaga."

Kinuha ni Jongin ang nakatagong pera sa ilalim ng damitan niya. "Teka tingnan natin kung sakto ba."

"Kuya, wag naaa." Pagpupumilit naman ni Jihee habang si Jihye ay nakasunod lang sa kapatid.

Puro tig-iisang daan ang nadukot ni Jongin sa ilalim ng damitan niya. Umupo siya sa gilid ng kama, nilawayan ang daliri bago bilangin ang perang papel na hawak.

"One, two, three, four, five..." bilang niya sa tig-iisang daan hanggang sa umabot sa 800. "Naku, 800 lang."

"Kuya, wag na nga kasi talaga."

"Sandali may nakatago pa ata ako dito." Naghanap pa ng pera si Jongin sa mga pinagtataguan niya ng mga pera. Technique niya na ilagay iyon kung saan-saang sulok para kung sakaling manakawan sila, walang makukuha na naka-umpok na pera sa kanila. "Ayun, huli ka!"

Kinuha niya ang tig-iisang daan ulit na nakatago naman sa bulsa ng isang jacket niya.

"One, two, three..." bilang niya ulit hanggang sa umabot sa one thousand. "Ayan! O, di may pang-concert ka na."

Inabot ni Jongin sa kapatid ang pera.

"Kuya wag na."

"Sige na, tanggapin mo na. Maiipon naman ulit ang pera. Tsaka yang concert na yan baka di na maulit ulit. Sige na, tanggapin mo na. Hahanap pa si kuya ng raket pangpayaman." Paninigurado niya sa kapatid na umiiyak na at napayakap sa kanya.

"Kuyaaaa, thank you!!" Iyak ng kapatid sa dibdib niya.

Ngumiti si Jongin at hinimas ang likod ng kapatid. "Tahan na. Basta mag-aaral maigi at hindi babalewalain yung scholarship ni mayora sa inyo, naiintindihan? Ikaw ba Jihye, may gusto ka rin ba?"

"Naku, Kuya, wala." Iling ng sumunod na kapatid sa kanya.

"Jihee, tahan na. Ibili mo na yan ng ticket mo at iingatan mo ang pera ah?"

Bumitaw na si Jihee sa kanya at nagpunas ng luha. "Opo, Kuya." Ngiti nito sa kanya bago siya yakapin ulit.

Masaya na si Jongin basta masaya rin ang kanyang mga kapatid.

* * *

Sumunod na araw, nagkaron ulit ng raket si Jongin. Magpipintura ng bahay sa isang bagong tayong bahay sa isang village.

Matapos magkargador ay kasama niya si Manong Eunhyuk na nag-imbita sa kanya para sa trabaho.

"Jongin, dito ka sa labas dun ako sa loob ah? Kapag kinulang yung pintura mo, kuha ka lang dun sa tinimpla ko."

"Sige, Kuya." Ngiti niya at nag-umpisa na magpintura habang nakabukas ang radyo ng phone niya na nakatutok sa Wish 107.5 na paborito niyang estasyon.

Tagpuan ni Moira ang tugtog habang nagrorolyo siya ng pintura sa dingding ng mataas na bahay.

Habang nagpipintura ay napapakanta na rin si Jongin para aliwin ang sarili.

_"Bakit umalis ng walang sabi..." _Kanta pa niya, feel na feel kahit wala naman siyang naging jowa.

_"At nakita kita sa tagpuan ni bathala..."_

Hinangin ang dyaryo na nakalatag palabas ng gate. Napakamot siya sa ulo at lumakad sa may gate para kunin iyon.

_"May kinang sa mata na di maintindihan..."_ Kanta naman ni Moira sa background.

Pagdampot ng dyaryo at pagtayo niya, narinig niya ang kahol ng mga aso. Napatingala siya.

_"At tumigil ang mundo..." _

"Shhh, behave Meokmul, Hoochoo." Saway ng babaeng naka itim na sleeveless itim na sumbrero, at grey leggings na napadaan sa kanyang harapan, hawak ang dalawang leash ng mga aso.

At tumigil talaga ang mundo ni Jongin habang tinitingnan ang babaeng ito na tumingin rin sa kanya hanggang sa lumagpas na sila at nakalayo na.

'Nakita ko ulit siya'

Nakatayo lang si Jongin at hawak-hawak lang ang paint roller brush niya.

Sinara niya agad ang bibig na nakabukas at tiningnan ulit ang magandang babae na malayo na sa kanya. Napangiti siya at bumalik ulit sa pagpipintura.

* * *

"Kuya! Nakabili na ako ng ticket! Thank you talaga!" Pasasalamat ni Jihee sa kanya nang makauwi siya.

"Buti naman. Itago mo yung ticket baka mawala. Kelan ba yan?"

"Sa katapusan pa Kuya. Pero buti na lang nakabili pa kase malapit na rin maubos."

"Nuks!" Nakipag-high five si Jongin sa kapatid bago guluhin ang buhok nito.

"Ugh, Kuya, yung buhok ko!" Ingit ni Jihee.

Si Jihye naman ay nakaupo sa maliit nilang plastic na upuan, nag-aaral sa kanilang lamesita.

"Kuya, parang good mood ka ata ngayon ah. Parang di pagod?" Ngisi ni Jihye sa kanya.

"Yiee, Kuya, chix ba yan?" Pang-aasar bigla ni Jihee na tinodo tanggi naman ni Jongin.

"Chix kayo dyan. Wala ako time." Tumungo siya sa maliit nilang kusina. "Nagsaing na ba kayo?"

"Oo naman, Kuya, no. Tsaka bumili na kami ng bigas din. So ano na nga? Bakit ka namumula, Kuya?"

"Yiee, may chix na si Kuya Pogi!" Asar pa lalo ni Jihye sa Kuya nila.

Uminom ng tubig si Jongin. "Oy kayo ah, chix chix kayo dyan. Kumain na tayo may dala akong barbecue."

Nagsipuntahan agad ang mga kapatid sa kusina para sa barbecue.

"Tamo, may pa-barbecue ka pa. May chix ka talaga, Kuya. Ayaw mo pa aminin eh, kita na namin sa mukha mo."

Inihanda ni Jongin ang mga plato at pangsandok ng kanin. "Kayong dalawa talaga, hay, tigilan niyo ko."

"Aba, di na tumanggi." Tawa pa ni Jihye habang nagsasandok ng kanin. "Chix nga."

"Chix nga." Pag-uulit ni Jihee at kumain na sila ng hapunan.

* * *

Walang raket. Tambay mode si Jongin sa traysikelan kahit ang init-init. Ayaw naman niya lumagi sa bahay dahil malulungkot lang siya kapag mag-isa roon.

"Asan yung tatlong ML Lord?" Tanong ni Jongin kay Chanyeol na nakahiga sa likod ng tricycle, nakasuot ng shades.

"Nakiki-connect ata sa wifi ng computer shop nina Jongdae."

"Wow, para-paraan?"

"Ikaw, pre? Luh ka raket?"

"Wala eh. Maghihintay na lang muna ako ng biyaya."

"May tanong pala ako."

"Ano?"

"Yung bagong village dyan. Yung Exordia Village. Exclusive ba yan?"

"Ah yun ba? Ang alam ko, oo. Mga bigatin mga nakatira diyan. Balita pa nga may mansion diyan si Mayora."

"Oh."

"Bat mo natanong?"

"Wala lang. Nagpintura kase ako sa isang bahay dun. Tatlong araw."

'At dalawang araw ko siyang hindi nakita. Malas.'

"Naghatid din ako diyan kahapon. Mapera mga nakatira dun. Yung pasahero ko kasi katulong dun tas ang amo bigatin, CEO ng isang kumpanya sa Maynila tas resthouse yung bahay diyan. Gaganda ng mga bahay diyan. San ka ba nagpintura?"

"Sa may bungad lang, pre. Lapit sa entrance nila."

"Nako, 'tol, kapag pumasok ka pa sa looban dun makikita mo kung gano kagaganda mga bahay dun."

Tumango lang si Jongin at napakamot sa tyan.

"Manong, magkano po sa chicken ball?"

"Dos isa."

Nang marinig ni Jongin ang boses ng isang babae, napatingin siya sa gawi ni Kuya Minseok.

Laking gulat niya nang makita ang babaeng gusto niya ulit makita.

Napangiti siya nang di namamalayan at minasid ang babaeng naka-floral dress, gayak na gayak at ubod ng ganda.

"Pabili ako kuya 20 pesos po."

Inabutan ni Kuya Minseok ang babae ng plastic cup.

Napataas naman ng kilay si Chanyeol dahil nanahimik na ang kaibigan. Paglingon niya kay Jongin, napansin niyang may tinitingnan ito kaya tinaas ni Chanyeol ang kanyang shades at napaupo. "Huy."

Di siya pinapansin ng kaibigan.

Lalong naintriga si Chanyeol nang nagets na niya ang sitwasyon. "Ohh." Napatingin din si Chanyeol sa babaeng maganda na kinuha na ang espatula kay Kuya Minseok at siya na mismo ang naghalo sa mga naglalanguyang fishball, kikiam, squidball at chickenball sa mantika.

Ngumisi si Chanyeol at tinabihan si Jongin.

"Type mo no?"

Nilingon ni Jongin ang kaibigan. "Wag ka nga."

"Sus. Pero ganda pre, kaso ngayon ko lang ata siya nakita dito."

"Ako din pero nung Lunes. Taga dun siya sa Exordia Village." Bumalik si Jongin sa pagmasid sa babae.

"Luto na po kaya 'to, Manong?" Tanong ng babae kay Minseok.

"Oo pwede na yan, hija."

"Ah, kaya mo pala tinatanong kanina yung sa Exordia ah?" Tawa ni Chanyeol sabay tapik sa balikat ng kaibigan bago tumayo dahil may pasahero nang sasakay.

"Uy, alis ka na?" Tanong bigla ni Jongin sa kaibigan na inistart na ang tricycle.

"May pasahero, tangi."

"Ahh." Tinanguan na lang ni Jongin ang kaibigan bago pinagmasdan muli ang babae na naglalagay na rin ng sawsawan sa cup niya.

Umalis na din ang tricycle ni Chanyeol.

Napangiti naman si Jongin habang pinapanood ang babae na umiihip sa tinusok na chickenball bago kainin.

Kaso pagkasubo ng babae, napaso ata kaya nagusot ang mukha pero ang ganda pa rin. Umihip nang umihip ang babae hanggang sa sinubo na ang chickenball.

"Manong, sarap!" Binigyan niya ng thumbs up si Kuya Minseok at napatakip naman ng bibig si Jongin dahil natutuwa siya sa taglay na kakyutan rin ng babae. Umalis ito habang kumakain ng chickenball, tumatango-tango pa rin ang ulo. Siguro nasarapan sa chickenball.

Mukhang first time tumikim ng babae ng pagkaing iyon, sa palagay lang ni Jongin.

Napabili din tuloy siya ng sampung pisong chickenball ng wala sa oras.

Yun nga lang, pagkaalis ng magandang babae.

* * *

Simula ng araw na bumili ang babae ng chickenball kay Kuya Seok, tuwing hapon, swerte at nata-taymingan ni Jongin ang babae na bumibili. Di lang chickenball ang pinatos nito, pati na rin fishball, kikiam, squidball at cheese stick.

Ang nakakatuwa pa ay ang babae na mismo ang nagluluto kahit na dagsa rin ang mga namimili ng tusok-tusok.

Si Jongin, as usual nasa tabi lang nagmamasid. Napansin na niya na mahilig ang babae magsuot ng kulay itim at mag-sumbrero. Minsan naka-short shorts ito, o minsan naman naka-floral dress.

Natutunan ni Jongin kalaunan ang schedule ng babae tuwing pumupunta sa terminal ng tricycle. Obserba niya mukhang pumapasok pa ng eskwela ang magandang babae dahil naka-backpack ito madalas at kung minsan may yakap pa na makapal na libro.

Minsan kasama nito ang bakla na naka-bra at bibili sila ng chickenball o kung ano man kay Kuya Minseok kahit laging tinututulan siya ng bakla.

Si Jongin, tinotorpe. Gusto rin niya sana sabayan ang babae sa pagbili ng fishball pero nahihiya siya.

"Ayan na naman si lover boy, nagmamasid!" Asar ni Sehun na tapos na maglaro ng ML.

"Pota, machogwapito94 bakit ka huminto maglaro! Pota!" Reklamo ni Taemin na sige pa rin sa paglalaro ng ML kasama si Taeyong.

"Pucha, Sehun, bumalik ka buhatin mo kami ni Taemin!" Sambit naman ni Taeyong pero napadekwatro na lang si Sehun at pwinesto ang mga braso sa likod ng ulo, sumandal sa pader at humikab. "Hirap talaga maging macho, gwapito at magaling sa ML. Sorry mga pards, luh na sponsor, expi na load."

"Pucha, talo na! Hoy, Chanyeol loadan mo nga si Sehun!"

"Uy, ba't ako? Anak ko ba yan?"

Samantala, hinayaan na ni Jongin ang mga kaibigan magbulyawan at inabala na lang ang sarili sa pagsulyap-sulyap sa babaeng crush.

Ang di alam ni Jongin, siya na ngayon ang pinag-uusapan ng barkada. Tumigil na si Taemin at Taeyong sa paglalaro at naka-pokus na sila ngayon kay Jongin.

"Aba, aba, chix.'"

"Nagmamasid yan kanina pa, puro kasi kayo ML." Sagot ni Sehun.

"Gago, parang ikaw hindi?" Sagot ni Taemin sa kanya.

"Tumigil na nga kayo. Ingay sakit sa tenga." Saway naman ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan bago iurong ang tricycle paabante.

Tumatawa ang babae habang kumakain at nakikinig sa kwento ng baklang kaibigan.

Nakahawak naman si Jongin sa baba habang pinapanood ang dalagang may hugis pusong ngiti.

Kaso umepal ang mga kaibigan. "Tol, bilhan mo nga kami fishball, katamad tumayo kasi." Utos ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Pabili ka kina Taemin. Wag ako."

"Hina naman pumick-up nito." Kamot sa ulo ni Sehun.

May sumakay na pasahero kay Chanyeol. "Oy, bahala na kayo dyan ah." Pinaandar na ni Chanyeol ang motor at umalis na pero sumigaw pa si Sehun ng, "Tol loadan mo ko ah!!"

Nang wala na si Chanyeol, kinulit na nila si Jongin.

"Pre, kilos kilos din habang may opportunity." Wika ni Sehun sa kaibigan nang akbayan niya ito at tingnan rin ang babaeng pinakamaganda sa lahat ng bumibili kay Kuya Seok.

"Binibigyan ka na nga ng pera ayaw mo pa. Dali, bili ka na fishball tas tanong mo pangalan nung chix mo."

Tinulak ni Jongin si Sehun papalayo sa kanya.

"Gago, tagal. Ako na nga bibili tsaka magtatanong. Pota, sayang oras." Hinablot ni Taemin ang bente sa kamay ni Sehun.

"Oy, oy, oy, anong binabalak mo? Huwag mo na yan ituloy." Banta ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

"Chill, pre. Tatanungin lang natin pangalan ng bebe labs mo. Tsaka ngayon ka lang namin nakitang ganito kaya sulitin na!"

"Hoy!"

Pumunta na si Taemin kay Kuya Minseok at tumabi sa babae bago niya bigyan ng thumbs up ang tropa. "Kuya, bente pesos na fishball."

"Gago to." napakamot si Jongin sa leeg.

At eto na.

Nakaakbay pa rin si Sehun sa kanya. Kinakabahan siya sa gagawin ng kaibigan.

Pinanood nila si Taemin.

Matapos dumampot ni Taemin ng fishball kahit di niya alam kung luto na ba ang kinuha o hindi, nginitian niya muna ang barkada bago hinarap ang babae at nagtanong.

"Hi Miss Ganda, pwede ba makuha pangalan mo?"

Niyugyog ni Sehun si Jongin na gusto na tumakbo pauwi pero...

"Pota, Jongin, mag-hello ka this is it pancit canton!" Tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Sehun sa kanya.

Samantala, napatawa naman ang baklang kasama ng babae at pumamewang.

"Anong kailangan mo sa pangalan ng friend ko?"

Kumukurap lang si Kyungsoo at ngumunguya ng cheesestick habang tinitingnan si Taemin.

"Uh, may nagpapatanong kasi..." Kinabahan bigla si Taemin nang tingnan ang crush ni Jongin na nakatingin sa kanya na parang mananakal na.

"Pano kung ayoko nga ibigay?" Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo bigla.

"Uh..." nautal na si Taemin, nawalan na rin ng lakas ng loob. "Okay lang, Miss, nagbakasakali lang. Hehe."

"Hay nako, mga lalaki talaga ngayon. Baks, lika na nga uwi na tayo." Hinila ng bakla si Kyungsoo at umalis na sila.

Nang umalis na ang dalawa tsaka lang nakahinga nang maluwag si Taemin at tumakbo kina Jongin hawak ang bente pesos na fishball na nakalagay sa dalawang cup.

"Anyare, pre?" Tanong ni Taeyong. "Ba't umalis na?"

"Takte pre, nakakatakot tumingin nung chix mo. Shet akala ko mamamatay na ako." Binigay ni Taemin ang isang cup kay Taeyong at bumuntong-hininga.

"Pucha, sinayang mo bente ko. Akin na nga yan." Hinablot ni Sehun ang cup kay Taemin at kumain ng fishball.

"Sabi ko naman kasi sa inyo wag niyo na gawin eh." Napailing si Jongin.

"Di pre, okay lang naman gawin pero puta basta di niyo ko magegets. Kapag tumingin nakakakilabot talaga. Pero..."

"Pero ano?" Singit ni Taeyong, puno ang bibig ng fishball.

Tiningnan din ni Jongin si Taemin at hinintay ang sasabihin. "Ano?"

"Pre, amoy bulaklak, ang bango niya kahit amoy fishball dun."

Napalunok si Jongin at dumako ang tingin kung saan tumungo ang babaeng napakaganda.


	2. Pasilip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kyungsoo Do, graduating student ng accounting sa isa sa mga prehisteryosong unibersidad sa kanilang lalawigan.

Anak siya ng Vice President ng isang kilalang bangko at ng isang Senior Chemist sa isang kilalang lab.

Mayaman ang pamilya niya at lumaki rin siyang may pagka-spoiled. Pero noon yun nung elementarya at early high school. Habang tumatanda, nag-iba na rin ang tingin niya sa mundo at sa mga tao. Ganun din ang pakikitungo sa kanya ng mga magulang.

Kung tatanungin mo ang pangalang Kyungsoo Do sa department ng Accounting, tiyak sasabihin sa inyo ay, _"Yung maganda?", "Yung masungit?", "Yung mukhang inosente na may malaking mata? Maputi tapos sexy?"_

Naging kilala si Kyungsoo dahil isang beses ay nanalo ito sa university-wide singing contest nung 2nd year sa college. Kilala siya bilang isang maganda na, may magandang boses pa, kaya habulin siya ng mga lalaki pero kilala rin siya sa pagiging masungit.

"Hoy, baks, I can't believe na magiging kinda semi neighbors na tayo! Kelan ba kayo lilipat?" Tanong ni Baekhyun, ang bakla niyang kaibigan habang naglalakad sila sa hallway. Naka-floral dress na naman si Kyungsoo, ito ang kadalasan niyang tipong suotin sa school.

"Nag-uumpisa na maglipat ng gamit pero by Saturday dun na kami."

"Finally, pwede na tayo magsabay umuwi. Nakakaloka. Super lapit lang talaga ng street namin sa inyo." Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun habang pababa sila ng hagdan.

"E di goods, tatambay ako madalas sa inyo." Onting tawa ni Kyungsoo at palit ng ekspresyon ng mukha dahil pagkababa nila sa second floor, nakaabang na ang walang sawa at walang tigil at di ata nakakaintindi na manliligaw niya na kilala rin bilang fuck boy ng eskwela.

"Hi, babe. Uwi ka na? Hatid na kita. Hinihintay talaga kita kanina pa."

"Nak ng satanas 'to di talaga nakakaintindi ng Tagalog o English." Bulong niya sa sarili.

Lumapit si Yifan sa kanya na sobrang tangkad kailangan niya tumingala. Maraming takot sa lalaking ito dahil sa katangkaran pero maliit man si Kyungsoo, wag na wag niyo naman siyang iismolin.

"Sinabi ko ba na hintayin mo ko?" Tinaasan ni Kyungsoo ng kilay ang kaharap.

Ready din naman si Baekhyun makipagsagupaan kung sakaling may gawing di maganda si Yifan sa kaibigan. Hapkido black belter ang bakla kaya wag din kinakaya-kaya lang.

"Nope, pero syempre para sa nililigawan ko I want to offer you a ride. Tara?"

"Tarahin mo baga mo. Ano ba sabi ko kahapon sayo? Nalimutan mo na ba?"

Bahagyang tumawa si Yifan sa kanya. "As if that would stop me from courting you? Gusto kita, Kyungsoo. And yeah, well known fuck boy ako pero I want to prove myself that I'm serious to you."

"Oh well, do I even look interested? Hindi di ba? Once I said no, that's a no, so find another girl who's into you not who is not into you. Baks, tara na bago tuluyang masira araw ko."

Hinila ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun pababa pa ulit sa first floor pero hindi pinalagpas ni Baekhyun na lingunin si Yifan at belatan.

"Grabe din ang kapal ng face ng mokong na yun no? Out of all the guys na nag-try ka ligawan siya lang yung parang may tutuli hindi marunong makinig."

"Baka nga kase may tutuli kaya ganyan di makaintindi. Sana lang please tigilan na niya ako. Nakakasira talaga ng araw pagmumukha niya." Tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo bago sila nakalabas ng tuluyan sa building. "Hay nako nakakabwiset, Baek, bili nga tayo ng Mango Graham shake na pinatikim mo sa akin kahapon nang matuwa ako."

Yan si Kyungsoo sa university, maraming manliligaw pero marami ring binigo.

At isa lang si Yifan sa mga nasampolan ng babae.

* * *

Tinext niya si Baekhyun matapos makalipat.

_'Baks, may LBM ako. See you na lang on Monday.''_

_'Anyare ba't nagtatae?'_

_'I dunno. Baka naparami kain ko kahapon? Pero punta ka sa Monday house blessing. 9 am, may chibog din :)'_

_'Sure beb 😘'_

_'btw tumatae ako habang katext ka haha'_

_'Sarap ba jumebs? Hahaha mag diatabs ka na baks! See you!'_

* * *

Monday at house blessing na. Tapos na ang kalbaryo ni Kyungsoo sa tyan ng magka-LBM kaya itotodo niya ang pagbawi sa pag-kain ng handa nila.

Pancit, lumpia, kare-kare, kaldereta, fried chicken, lasagna, arroz valenciana, cake, buko salad at iba pang potahe na hindi niya alam ang ngalan ang inihahanda sa kusina pagkababa niya.

Sa araw ding iyon, flight na ng tatay niya papuntang States. Doon na kasi ito idedestino ng kumpanya, kaya maiiwan sila ng nanay niya sa bago nilang bahay kasama ang kanilang mga loyal na kasambahay.

"Manang Lou, punta lang po ako kina Baek. Hoochoo! Meokmul! Come with Mommy, let's go."

Pagkapaalam sa yaya pumunta sila sa street ni Baekhyun at binisita ang kaibigan.

Tumahol ang aso ni Baekhyun na si Mongryong na sumilip sa bintana. Nagsitahulan rin ang mga aso ni Kyungsoo at di na makahintay pa na makapasok sa loob para makipaglaro.

Lumabas si Baekhyun na naka, spaghetti strap at cycling shorts.

"Eow, baks. Pasok kayo." Pinagbuksan niya ang kaibigan ng gate at pinapasok sa loob.

Ang mga aso naman nila ay nag-umpukan na at inaamoy ang isa't-isa, playmates din kasi ang mga pets nila na sure silang miss na ang isa't-isa.

"Hoy, baks, mamaya 9 am yung house blessing pumunta ka ah. Nu ba ginagawa mo di ka nagrereply?"

"I know, I know. Sorry na nag-zuzumba kase ako." Pinindot ulit ni Baekhyun ang play button at bumalik sa kanyang pag-zuzumba, ginagaya ang steps ng nasa video.

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan na enjoy na enjoy sa ginagawa habang nakaupo sa sofa.

"Oy, wag ka pupunta dun ng pawisan ah. Mamaya kung ano sabihin ni Mom sayo. Lam mo naman ilong nun lakas ng pang-amoy."

"As if duh. Mukha ba akong pupunta ng party na nagmamantika? No way. 7 pa lang naman, girl."

"Okay. So ayun lang naman, alis na rin kami." Tumayo na si Kyungsoo. Akma na siyang aalis.

Tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagsayaw at inihinto muna ang video. "Bilis naman wala pa naman 9 am oh. Tsaka tingnan mo sina Meokmul, nag-eenjoy pa makipagharutan sa bebi ko. Dito muna kayo. Punta-punta ka alis ka rin pala bigla eh di sana tinext mo na lang ako. Pinaasa mo pa tuloy si Mongryong ko."

"Gusto ko pa sana mag-stay pero kailangan ko na umalis. Lam mo naman si Mom. Anyway, Meokmul, Hoochoo, let's go home na. Say bye to Mongryong na." Sumunod naman ang mga aso sa kanya, kahit na tila labag din iyon sa kanilang kalooban.

Wala na rin nagawa si Baekhyun kundi ihatid ang kaibigan palabas ng gate.

"Baks, ang daya mo."

Nginitian lang siya ni Kyungsoo. "Next time, tatakas ulit ako and promise di agad ako uuwi."

Nagbigayan ang dalawa ng malaking ngiti at nagpaalam na muna sa isa't-isa.

* * *

At ayun na nga, todo sa paglamon si Kyungsoo. Maraming bisita na pumunta pero dinededma lang niya unless may kumausap sa kanya.

Isa pa, okay na siya kasama si Baekhyun ayaw na niya ng iba pang manggugulo sa kanya.

"Uy, asan Dad mo? Ba't wala ngayon?"

"May pinuntahan. May aasikasuhin."

"Mamaya na siya aalis, di ba?"

"Oo."

"Sama ka ba?"

"Di ko sure, pero mamayang gabi pa naman flight niya."

"I see. Uy, after nito punta tayo sa plaza. May bagong open dun na Milktea shop try natin."

"Okay."

Matapos sa house blessing at sa pag-iwas sa mga pang-iintriga ng mga 'thunders' at 'strangers' sa kanya, umalis na sila ni Baekhyun at pumunta sa may plaza. Naka-sumbrero si Kyungsoo, gamit niya ang regalo sa kanya ng Kuya Seungsoo niya na nakatira na sa Norway.

"Oy, bakla, bibili ka ba?"

"Order mo na lang ako ng tulad sayo." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa inuupuan.

Naninibago si Kyungsoo sa lugar. Noon kasi sa dati nilang tinitirhan, malapit sa mall, hindi sa maraming tao tulad nitong plaza ng bayan nila.

Matapos umorder, usap-usap muna sila ni Baekhyun tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay habang inuubos ang milktea nila.

"May sasabihin ako. Kanina chinat ako nung Hyunsik. Yung Eng?"

"Oh?"

"As usual hinihingi sa akin number mo. Lalapit lang naman ang mga Papa sa akin kapag nagtatanong sila ng number mo."

"May Grindr naman di ka maghanap dun?" Ubos na ni Kyungsoo ang milktea niya.

"Mahilig nga ako sa Papa pero yoko naman ng fuckboy no. Mahirap na. Anyway eto pa. Kilala mo si Junmyeon Kim?"

"Bakit?" Nag-iba bigla ang timpla ng mukha ni Kyungsoo, naging mas interesante nang marinig ang pangalan ng crush niya na di pa niya nababanggit kay Baekhyun.

"Kilala mo nga?"

"Oo no, SC president ng buong uni, bakit di ko makikilala?"

"E, kase knowing you, madalas walang pake sa mga tao sa paligid."

"Wala ako pake kung di ko naman sila kilala. Lagi mo naman kasi chinichismis sa akin mga taong di ko naman kilala. O, e, ano meron kay Junmyeon?

"May chismis kasi."

"Ano?"

"Crush ka daw niya."

Napalabi at napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo sa narinig, ngunit kumagat-labi rin para itago ang ngiti na nagbabadyang sumilay sa kanyang labi.

* * *

Nilibot nila ang plaza. Kung anu-anong abubot ang pinagtititingin ni Kyungsoo pati na rin ang mga prutas na first time niyang makita.

"Manong ano po yan?"

"Singkamas, hija. 35 lang kilo."

"Ohh."

"Nu yan baks?"

"Singkamas daw."

"Ah. Tara-tara dun tayo mag-ikot!"

Habang nag-iikot napansin ni Kyungsoo ang dami ng mga nagtitinda ng street food at bigla siyang natakam.

Marami silang pinalagpas na mga tusok-tusok, barbecuehan hanggang sa di na mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na pilitin si Baekhyun na bumili ng tusok-tusok. Gusto niya sana ng chickenballs na naririnig niya sa isang kaklase na sarap na sarap doon. Gusto rin sana niya masubukan.

"Gaga, di natin alam kung malinis yan." nahuhulog na ang strap ng bra ni Baekhyun sa braso.

"Hay nako, Soo, tigilan mo ko ng katakawan mo kakagaling mo lang sa LBM sige lamon ka na naman."

Umalis na silang dalawa. "Baek naman e! Ang daya!"

"Sige ka mag-LBM ka ulit."

"Dami ko na nga kinain kanina, nag milktea pa tayo, mukha din naman mapapa-LBM ako. Dali na, Baks. Gusto ko talaga try yung chickenball kahit yun lang." Simangot ni Kyungsoo, ilalim ng labi ay nakausli.

"Next time, baks, Cornetto libre kita pambawi ano?"

"Okay!" Pagbabago bigla ng mood ni Kyungsoo at biglang kinalimutan ang chickenball.

* * *

Umalis na ang tatay ni Kyungsoo.

Di niya alam kung dapat ba siya matuwa o malungkot. Malungkot dahil wala na ang tatay niya. Dalawa na lang sila ng nanay niya sa bahay, kahit na kebs lang din dahil di naman din na sila close di tulad noong elementarya at early high school days. Di naman talaga sila close. Pero ang tatay niya ang kadalasang nalalapitan niya noon tuwing may kailangan. Di tulad ng nanay niya na hirap siyang makasundo at malapitan tuwing may kailangan.

Sunod, gusto niya rin naman magdiwang dahil wala nang magdidikta sa gusto niyang gawin. Kung gusto niya magpahatid sa school, papahatid siya pero mas gusto talaga niya na mag-commute na lang siya kesa hatid sundo ng kotse.

At ngayon, mukhang magagawa na niya. Sana. Sana wag siyang diktahan ng nanay niya. Pero swerte niya di sila sabay ng sched nito sa pagpasok kaya nagagawa na niyang mag-commute, yun nga lang kasama si Baekhyun dahil di siya actually marunong magbayad sa jeep o tumawid man lang ng kalsada.

Kaya rin talaga gusto niya kumalas sa kadena ng kanyang mga magulang para matuto ring mamuhay tulad ng ibang ordinaryong tao.

Pero matapos ang dalawang araw na pagtakas niya para mag-commute, natuto na rin siya nang siya lang.

At kapag nag-crave siya ng tusok-tusok, pumupunta lang siya kay Manong Minseok.

Pero maiba ngayong araw dahil may lalaki na nagtanong ng pangalan niya.

"Hoy, Soo, wag ka na bumili dun mamaya may manyakis na umaaligid dun, mapahamak ka pa."

"Kaya ko naman sarili ko, Baks. Tsaka mas gusto ko bumili kay Manong Minseok kasi pinagluluto niya ako ng fishball."

"E kung sa bahay niyo na lang kaya ikaw magluto? Bili ka na lang kesa bumalik ka dun mamaya abangan ka kung saan ganda mo pa naman."

"Gaga, pag nalaman ni Mom na kumakain ako ng street food pagagalitan ako nun. Bawal ang ganyan sa bahay." Sabi pa niya.

"Ikaw bahala, basta mag-iingat ka lagi uso pa naman rape ngayon."

Di na sumagot pa si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang concerned lang ang kaibigan sa kanya. Pero pakiramdam naman ni Kyungsoo, walang intensyong mambastos ang lalaki kanina. Malakas din naman ang instincts niya at kung sakaling di na siya maging kumportable sa pwesto ni Manong Minseok dun lang siya titigil na pumunta roon.

Kaso paborito niya si Manong Minseok, chill lang, tahimik, at pinagluluto pa siya ng fishball.

Pero bago matulog, gusto malaman ni Kyungsoo kung sino kaya ang nagpapatanong sa pangalan niya.

Naisip niya ang mga madalas na tambay sa traysikelan.


	3. Papansin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday ni Sehun. May inuman.

"Tagay pa pre, day off ka naman bukas kay Manay. Inom lang." Binuhusan pa ni Sehun ng alak ang baso ni Jongin.

Kumpleto silang barkada. Sa labas ng bahay nila Sehun sila umiinom sa kalaliman ng gabi.

"Jongin, yung chix mo sumasakay na sa tricycle." Imporma ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang kumukuha ng inihaw na bangus na pulutan nila.

"Di siya naglakad?"

"Medyo gabi na kasi kaya sumakay ng tricycle."

"Ahh. Di ba niya kasama yung bakla na kaibigan niya?"

"Siya lang mag-isa, pre."

Tumango si Jongin at uminom, napanatag na di nangangahas ang dalaga maglakad mag-isa sa dilim.

"Gago, pre, iba rin pala taste mo sa babae. Yamanin." Sabi ni Sehun nang paloko habang nilalagyan lahat ng baso ng beer.

Ngumuso si Jongin at mariing dumipensa. "Di naman dahil dun kaya ko siya naging crush."

"Ganda naman kasi talaga niya, pre. Kung kasali siguro siya sa Binibining San Carlos nung fiesta baka siya pa nanalo." Sabi naman ni Taeyong na sinang-ayunan din ng lahat.

"Nakakatakot nga lang." Dagdag ni Taemin nang nakanguso.

"Yun lang!" Sambit ni Sehun na pagulat na sinang-ayunan pa rin ng lahat bago sabay-sabay na uminom sa kani-kanilang mga baso.

Lumipas ang oras at puro sila kwentuhan ng kung anu-ano. Lasing na rin sila lahat pero nasa huwisyo pa naman si Jongin di tulad ni Sehun na nananalamin na sa ginamit na kutsara.

"Puta pre ang gwapo ko talaga." Wika ni Sehun habang hinihimas ang pinakamamahal niyang baba.

Tinuktukan siya sa ulo ni Chanyeol na katabi nito. "Gago, panget mo."

Hinampas tuloy siya ni Sehun sa braso.

"Aray."

"Di na ako magpapaload sayo!"

"Okay lang, di ka naman nagbabayad." Singhal ni Chanyeol at umirap sa kanya si Sehun.

"Oy mga pards, laro tayo beer pong. Tas kung sino matalo may dare! Waha!" Palakpak ni Taemin. "Oy Taeyong yung mga baso. Dali."

"Pota kulang baso, bui!" Sagot ni Taeyong na nag-aayos na ng set-up ng kanilang laro.

"Tangina naman pangmayaman na laro mag-ML na lang tayo!" Suwestyon bigla ni Sehun habang taas niya ang kutsarang hawak bago manalamin ulit gamit iyon.

"Tangina ka puro ka ML! Sumali ka!" 

"Lima tayo, pre, di na lang ako sasali. Kayong mga wasak na lang maglaro." Tawa ni Chanyeol sabay kain ulit sa bangus na pulutan.

"Luh, di nga ako marunong maglaro niyan." Nguso ni Jongin sabay kamot sa kanyang tiyan at palo sa lamok sa harap kahit wala naman talagang lamok na lumilipad.

"Pota shoot mo lang sa baso, boy! Pag nashoot mo iinumin ng kalaban niyo yung laman nung baso." Paliwanag ni Taemin. "Simple mechanics, simple arithmetic!"

"Dami naman arte, e di uminom na lang tayo, may laro-laro pa. Tch." Kamot ni Jongin sa batok habang busangot ang mukha.

"Potangina kung di ko lang birthday di ko 'to gagawin. Pucha gwapings ko talaga mga pards!" Lasing na sambit ni Sehun na nakatayo na at umiikot-ikot at natumba pero ini-steady siya ni Chanyeol.

"Hay nako, Sehun."

Ilang saglit pa at handa na ang mga cups pati ang bola na tinakbo pa ni Taemin sa bahay nila.

"Game na. Oy kayong dalawa kampi kayo. Kami ni Taeyong kampi." Akbay ni Taemin kay Taeyong na self-declared kakampi na niya.

"Ang dali lang pala nito shushoot ka lang pala sa baso." Sabi ni Jongin na nasa likod na ni Sehun na kumakanta ng, "Basketbol, basketbol, ang sarap maglaro ng basketbol."

Tinuktukan ni Taemin si Sehun.

"Kayo na uyyy!"

At nag-umpisa na ang laro nila. Nagsisigawan na sila dahil madaya daw sina Taemin at kung anu-ano pa. Buti na lang at layu-layo ang mga bahay sa kanilang probinsya kaya kahit anong ingay ang gawin nila ay libreng-libre sila.

Kinalabasan ng kanilang laro? Talo sina Sehun at Jongin na wala talagang na-ishoot kahit iisang bola kaya naging mabilis lang din ang naging laro nila.

"Putangina, nakita kita lumapit dun tas nilagay mo lang yung bola." Pag-aakusa ni Sehun kina Taemin at Taeyong kahit di naman talaga yun nangyari.

"Gago, nashoot ko, talo lang talaga kayo ni Jongin. Pota kayo." Sagot ni Taemin kay Sehun.

"Tae ang daya, oy Chanyeol inumin mo nga lahat 'to. Pota naman gwapo gwapo ko tas matatalo ng ganito!"

Tinuktukan ni Chanyeol si Sehun. "Gago talo talaga kayo tanggapin mo na oy!"

"Pre, daya, nilagay niya dun yung bola. Nakita ko eh!" Di talaga papatalo ang wasak na wasak na birthday boy.

Samantala, si Jongin, iniinom na lahat ng cup. Alam niyang talo sila at marunong siya sumunod sa mechanics ng game. Yun nga lang, imbis na maghati sila ni Sehun. Ininom na niya lahat.

"Dali inom na Sehun!"

Pero nang puntahan nila ang mga baso, ubos na lahat. "Oy, Jongin, nu ginawa mo ba't wala na laman? Tinapon mo?" Tanong ni Taemin.

"Oy di ah! Ininom ko lahat. Puta, pre, nahihilo na ako. Shet! Nilagyan niyo ba betsin 'to!?"

"Tangi kasi to ba't mo ininom lahat!? Betsin ka dyan walang betsin yan boy!"

Napaupo na lang si Jongin sa upuan dahil hilong-hilo na talaga siya at umiikot na ang sikmura niya.

"Kuya!" 

Ayan na ang mga sundo ni Jongin. Sina Jihee at Jihye.

"Oy, oy, ba't kayo nandito? Gabi na." Tanong ni Chanyeol sa mga kapatid ni Jongin.

"10 na Kuya Yeol, sunduin na namin si Kuya."

"Ah...e, pano yan lasing na. Di niyo kaya 'to iuwi."

Biglang sumuka si Jongin sa tabi. "Ugh, tangina." bulong ni Jongin matapos sumuka. "Nahihilo na ako ahhh..."

Nagulat ang magkapatid sa nakita. "Hala, ba't ang dami mo ata nainom Kuya!?"

"Natalo sa laro, lahat ininom kahit dapat kahati niya si Sehun." Kwento ni Chanyeol sa mga dalaga.

"Kuya, dito na kami, uwi na tayo."

Tumingala si Jongin at nakita ang mga kapatid. "Di ko kaya umuwi. Nahihilo ako." Nguso niya sa mga ito.

At sumuka ulit si Jongin. Lumayo agad ang mga kapatid at ngumiwi.

"Hay, hay, hatid ko na kayo sa inyo. Tara." Kinuha ni Chanyeol si Jongin matapos nito dumura sa gilid pagkasuka. "Pre, wag mo ko susukahan kundi sasabihin ko sa crush mo na crush mo siya."

Nagtinginan ang dalawang magkapatid sa narinig at sinundan ang dalawa.

"Oy, Jongin, talo kayo ah! May dare kayo ni Sehun!" Sigaw ni Taemin pero umalingawngaw ang sigaw ni Sehun. "Gago birthday ko may dare pa rin ako!?"

"Ay Jongin, ikaw lang pala may dare!" Sigaw ni Taemin ulit. Chill ang tatlong ML players na di alintana ang pagsusuka na ni Jongin sa daan.

Pumwesto sina Jihee at Jihye sa likod ng tricycle, habang nilalakad pa rin ni Chanyeol ang lasing na kaibigan.

"Nasusuka ako, Yeol." bulong ni Jongin na hilong-hilo na talaga.

"Basta wag mo ko susukaan, malapit na tayo. Seryoso talaga ako sasabihin ko sa chix mo crush mo siya talaga--"

Pero bago pa maisakay ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan, sinukaan siya nito sa paa.

"--puta naman Jongin!"

Tumawa ang magkapatid sa likod ng tricycle nang palihim habang panay pa rin ang suka ni Jongin na agad tumakbo papalayo. Imbis na tuluyang ibuhos ang suka sa paa ni Chanyeol, dun na siya sa may kanal nagsususuka.

Nakapamewang si Chanyeol at hinayaan na lang ang suka sa paa niya habang hinihintay si Jongin matapos. "Okay na?"

Inalalayan ulit ni Chanyeol si Jongin pero sa pagkakataong ito, tagumpay niyang naipasok si Jongin sa loob ng tricycle.

"Tangina Jongin ah, sukaan mo pa dito sa loob, sasabihin ko talaga sa crush mo na crush mo siya."

Tumango lang si Jongin, nakapikit.

Pagsakay ni Chanyeol Inintriga siya ni Jihee. "Kuya Yeol, may chix nga talaga si Kuya?"

"Oo, di niyo alam? Ganda nga eh."

Bumungisngis ang magkapatid. "Tama tayo, Jihee, meron nga!" Nag-apir ang dalawa at tuwang-tuwa sa nakalap na balita.

Umandar ang tricycle at dumaan sa harap ng bahay ni Sehun. "Pre, di pa kayo uuwi?"

"Di pa! Aga pa, 'tol!" Sagot ni Taemin na nagbubukas na ng panibagong bote ng Red Horse.

Lumabas ng bahay si Sehun. "Oy, uwi ka na!?" Tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

"Oo, papasada pa ko bukas. Happy Birthday, pre! Una na kami!"

"Geh!"

Pumalayo na ang tricycle pero sumigaw pa si Sehun. "LOADAN MO KO PA BIRTHDAY MO OYY!"

* * *

Habang papalapit na sila sa tinitirhan ni Jongin, narinig nila ulit ang lasing na dumuduwal.

"TANGINA JONGIN PAGLILINISIN MO PA KO NG SUKA MO LAGOT KA TALAGA SA AKIN PAG NASAKAY KO CRUSH MO! OY AWAT NA SA PAGSUKA OYYY!"

At napasarap ang pagsusuka ni Jongin.

* * *

Kinabukasan, alas-diyes na gumising si Jongin, nananakit ang ulo, dulot ng pagkalasing.

"Jihee, tingnan mo kung gising na si Kuya."

Sumilip si Jihee sa kwarto ng kuya nila. "Ate, gising na! Kuya, bangon na kain na! Masamang malipasan ng gutom."

Bumangon si Jongin, nakahawak sa ulo. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya habang inaalala ang mga pangyayari nitong nakaraang gabi.

Yun nga lang ang pinakatumatak sa kanya ay ang pagsuka niya sa loob ng tricycle ni Chanyeol kaya pinaaalalahanan niya ang sarili na dumaan mamaya sa terminal para humingi ng tawad sa kaibigan.

Pumasok sya sa kusina. Handa na ang pagkain. Pero nagbanyo muna siya at tsaka umupo para kumain na.

May nakakaasar na mga ngiti ang mga kapatid pero kumain naman sila ng payapa.

Matapos maligo at magpalamig muna sa harap ng electricfan dahil sa putanginang init sa Pilipinas, nagpaalam siya sa mga kapatid.

"Ji, punta lang ako terminal."

Sabado kaya walang pasok ang dalawa. 

"Yie, puntahan mo lang chix mo eh, di ba, Kuya?" Asar ni Jihee.

"Oy kayo ah, chix chix kayo dyan. Yung sinampay tupiin niyo na tuyo na yan."

"Sus, maang-maangan ka pa, Kuya. Oo na tutupiin namin." Sagot naman ni Jihye.

Ni-lock ni Jongin ang gate nila pagkaalis at nilagay ang mga kamay sa bulsa papalakad sa terminal ng tricycle.

Wala si Chanyeol. Wala din sina Taemin, Taeyong at Sehun.

"Kuya Seok, pumasada po ba si Chanyeol?"

"Oo, nandyan, baka may pasahero lang."

Tumango si Jongin at umupo.

Ilang saglit pa ay natanaw niya ang tatlong buknoy na galing sa isang bigasan na may karatulang LOAD NA DITO.

"Aba tingnan mo nga naman 'tong ML boys na to."

"Teka, di pa ko nakakaregister." Reklamo ni Sehun.

"Kinalimutan ka na ng Globe, pre! Mag-Smart ka na kase baka tumalino ka pa lalo!"

"Gago, kung hindi dahil sa utak kong malupet hindi tayo mananalo sa ML!" Irap ni Sehun sa tumatawang si Taemin.

"Uy, Jongin! Dito ka pala!" Bati ni Taeyong sa kanya at napatingin din sina Taemin at Sehun sa kanya.

"Oy, pre! Buti pumunta ka! Pupunta pa lang dapat kami sa inyo eh!" Bungad ni Sehun bago tumingin sa cellphone. "Yan na yan na 'tol!"

"Tandaan mo, Jongin, may dare ka pa ah!" Paalala ni Taemin sa kaibigan.

"Luh, nu yon!?" Maang-maangan pa si Jongin.

Inakbayan siya ni Sehun habang hawak ang cellphone ng isang kamay. "Gago talo tayo sa beer pongpong ni Taemin. At dahil ako si gwapings birthday boy, exempted ako. Walang parusa, ikaw lang meron."

Tinulak ni Jongin si Sehun. "Bakit kase ikaw kakampi ko! Taemin, andaya dapat pareho kaming may dare. Siya naman nagpatalo sa amin!"

"Weakshit kase kayo ba't kase kayo nagpatalo!?"

"Bwiset, ang daya niyo. Nu ba parusa??"

Tahimik na si Taeyong, naglalaro. "Sehun ayan na si PogiLord0943 dali durugin na natin!"

"Tangina yan, ako lang Pogi sa ML. Oy Taemin mamaya na daldal jombagin na natin to!"

"Gago kaya niyo na yan. Naging kakampi ko na yan, nagpabuhat lang ang loko amp."

"Pota siya pabuhat lang pala." Sige sa kakapindot si Sehun sa phone.

"O ano na parusa?" Pamewang ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang mga kaibigan na nag-assemble na sa pwesto nila sa traysikelan para mag-ML.

"Lam mo 'tol, ang totoo niyan wala pa ko naiisip na parusa-" Simula ni Taemin.

Pero biglang may anghel na dumating sa harap nila na hindi nila inaasahan. "Ay shet."

"Anong shet?" Tanong ni Jongin, salubong ang mga kilay bago napatingin sa direksyong nginingitian ni Taemin.

Sa harap nila, nakapila na ang pinakamagandang babae sa buong San Carlos. 

Naka-skinny jeans ito at off shoulder, may karga na aso na bini-baby at ikiniss sa lips.

Nakakasilaw. Napakaganda.

At napanganga na naman si Jongin.

"Pota talo si feeling pogi!" Pagdidiwang ni Sehun bigla at sa lakas ng sigaw niya napalingon si Miss Ganda.

Nahinto sa pagdiwang si Sehun nang makita rin ang babae. "Pota, pre, yung crush mo."

Tumango si Jongin.

"Tangina, Jongin, kiniss yung aso."

"Sana pala aso na lang ako." Wika ni Jongin.

Pero agad siyang napailing sa sinabi dahil ano ba itong kahibangang sinasabi niya.

Tumawa si Taemin. "Bwahaha. Lam ko na!"

Napataas ng kilay si Jongin sa kaibigan na may nakakaasar na ngiti sa labi. 

"Pre, ito parusa mo ngayon, simula ngayon hanggang sa katapusan, magpapansin ka sa crush mo."

Nagpanting ang mga tenga ni Jongin. "Huh? Ba't ganyan? Pwede ba iba na lang? Ayoko niyan. Hindi ko kaya, pre. Tsaka happy crush ko lang naman siya, baka matakot ko siya niyan." Reklamo niya habang naiisip lahat ng pwedeng  _ scenario _ na mangyayari kung sakaling ituloy nila ang  _ dare _ na iyon. At alam niyang kamumuhian siya ng babae.

Sumakay na ng tricycle si Ms. Ganda at sinundan nila ito lahat ng tingin.

"Deh wala na, yun na parusa mo bui. Walang palitan na. Yan na." Belat ni Taemin sa kanya bago tingnan ang papaalis na tricycle na sinakyan ni Ms. Ganda.

"Lam mo Jongin, kasalanan mo 'to kase nagpatalo ka kahapon." Diin pa ni Sehun sa kanya at nag-smirk bilang pang-asar.

"Gago baka kung hindi kita kakampi kahapon siguro nanalo pa ako." Sagot naman ni Jongin bago napabuntong-hininga dahil ano pa bang magagawa niya kung ito na ang tinakdang kasalukuyan para sa kanya.

"Wala gwapo kasi ako tsaka birthday boy eh. Hehe. Malas ka lang. Haha. Joke. Oy tara na nga laro na tayo ulit!"

Tiningnan na lang ulit ni Jongin ang direksyon na tinahak ng tricycle at napasandal na lang sa mainit na pader.

* * *

Ang mahirap kay Jongin, tumutupad siya sa usapan.

Kaya naman niya tumakas sa  _ dare _ ng mga maloko niyang mga kaibigan, pero ayaw niya gawin. Ayaw niya mandaya. Ang usapan ay usapan.

Matapos magkargador sa palengke at mag-ayos ng bubong at radyo ng kapitbahay bilang isa sa mga naging raket niya sa araw, diretso siya sa terminal ng tricycle.

Okay naman sila ni Chanyeol kahit nasukaan niya bahagya ang paa at ang tricycle nito. Okay na okay sila.

Ala-una na at parating na panigirado si Ms. Ganda. Alam na niya oras ng pag-uwi nito dahil sa inaraw-araw na pag-abang niya sa magandang dalaga. Di naman siya stalker, sadyang mabilis lang din siya makabisa ng mga bagay-bagay.

"Gago, gagawin mo?"

Tumango si Jongin. "Oo.."

"Wala naman sila dito, kaya di nila malalaman? Kaya bakit mo pa gagawin?"

"Nakaka-guilty pre kung di ako susunod sa usapan."

Tumawa si Chanyeol at tinapik siya sa balikat. "Bahala ka. Goodluck sayo. Oy, Taeil naloadan na kita!" Anunsyo bigla ni Chanyeol sa isang driver na madalas din magpaload sa kanya.

At dumating na nga ang babaeng pinakahinihintay ni Jongin sa araw.

Napalunok siya sa sariling laway dahil naka-floral dress ang babae. Sobrang ganda. Pinagtitinginan din talaga ng lahat.

"Uy, yan na." Kalabit sa kanya ni Chanyeol na napansin na rin ang pagdating ng babae. At eto na nga.

Isa.

Dalawa.

Tatlo.

Hinga.

"Miss, miss!" Tawag niya na may pagkakaba. 

Lumingon ang babae sa kanya at kahit nahihiya, pinanindigan na niya ang gagawin. "Hi." Kaway at ngiti niya sa babaeng nakapila pero tiningnan lang siya nito nang matalim.

Kinilabutan si Jongin sa kaba.

At natakot.

Sumakay na ng tricycle si Ms. Ganda at gusto na ni Jongin maghukay ng libingan niya. Sumiksik ang lalaki sa sulok at ngumuso, naiiyak na siya sa ginawang kahihiyan.

"Tangina, ba't ko ginawa yun." Naiiyak niyang sabi habang si Chanyeol napakamot na lang sa ulo at napatapik sa balikat niya.

"Pre, goodluck talaga."

* * *

"Pre, yoko na gawin." Nag-iba na ang paninindigan ni Jongin.

Nakwento na ni Chanyeol sa barkada ang nangyari. Di tumigil sa kakatawa sina Taemin, Sehun, at Taeyong, nakahawak na sa mga tyan nila at kinakapos na ng hininga.

Nakanguso lang si Jongin sa tabi, itsura niya ay mukhang natatae.

"HAHAHAHA. Kuya Seok! Sampung pisong cheesestick nga diyan!" Walang mayaw pa rin sa kakatawa si Sehun. "Tangina wag na tayo mag-ML!" Dagdag pa niya na sinang-ayunan pa nina Taemin at Taeyong.

"Pota, nu oras ba yun dadating ngayon?" Tanong ni Taemin. "Kailangan ko ng live performance ni pareng Jongin!"

"May pasok pa ba ngayon? April na ah! Di ba, bakasyon?" Sabat ni Sehun.

Sinandal na lang ni Jongin ang ulo sa pader at inuntog-untog iyon onti.

"Gago, dyan nag-aaral yun sa sosyalin na school. Yung SMU 'e di ba July pa ata tapos nila."

"Ahh." Korus ng tatlong makukulit na ML players nang biglang ianunsyo ni Taeyong ang pagdating ni Ms. Ganda.

"Oy shet shet! Ayan na siya, pre! Jongin, ihanda mo na bala mo!"

"Wow, gayak na gayak." Komento ni Sehun.

"Jongin, banat na!" At udyok ni Taemin.

Pagkakita ni Jongin sa babae, nabighani na naman siya sa ganda nito. Medyo kulot ang dulo ng mahabang buhok nito at namumula ang mga pisngi. Ang ganda ganda talaga niya.

Niyuyugyog na siya ng mga kaibigan. "Pota ayan na dali!"

Nanindigan pa rin talaga si Jongin sa parusang ipinataw sa kanya, kaya't pumikit siya at huminga nang malalim.

"Kaya mo yan, pre."

At eto na si Jongin umaatake, "Hi Ms. Ganda!" Bati niya sa babae at tsaka kumaway.

Naghiyawan ang mga kaibigan niya, sinabunutan ang buhok niya, hinampas siya sa braso, kinurot siya sa sobrang tuwa at napa-"YIE" nang malakas sa pwesto nila sa traysikelan.

Sa loob-loob, naiiyak na si Jongin dahil inirapan siya ulit ng babae bago sumakay ng tricycle at umalis.

"Pota! Kundi ka natalo sa beer pong walang progreso sa inyo ni Ganda!" Wika ni Taemin na may punto nga naman.

"Magpasalamat ka sa akin, Jongin, natalo tayo!" Sagot ni Sehun at tinapal na lang ni Jongin ang palad niya sa mukha ni Sehun.

"Hay." 

* * *

Pero may papupuntahan din pala ang pagpapapansin niya sa babae.

Kung nung una nahihiya pa siya, sa mga sumunod na araw, kinareer na niya.

"Ayie, Kuya, gwapo ah!" Komento ni Jihye bago siya umalis ng bahay.

"Syempre, para sa chix!" Banat ni Jihee.

"Chix chix kayo dyan. Oy alis na ako."

"Goodluck Kuya! Pakilala mo sa amin yan si Ate Ganda ah!" Paalam ni Jihee sa kanya bago umalis ng bahay.

Pagdating sa terminal, napatingin si Kuya Minseok sa kanya.

"Oh! Jongin, gwapo ah!"

"Hehe. Salamat, Kuya." Umupo na siya sa tambayan sa harap ng pila ng mga tricycle.

Wala ang mga ML tambayz. Busy sa pagloload si Chanyeol sa mga suki. Isa niyang raket yun na sinasamantala naman ni Sehun dahil friend privelege dahil tropa tropa sila.

Inaabangan na ni Jongin si Ms. Ganda. Disedido na siya na mapansin nito kahit ang kapal ng mukha niya para gawin 'to. Pero kung wala kasi siyang gagawin, wala siyang mapapala. Walang progreso sa kanilang dalawa.

At ayan na ang babae, may karga na aso. Ibang aso sa una niyang nakita noon.

Inayos ni Jongin ang sarili. Sinadya niya pa mag-sleeveless para kita ang malaki niyang braso na epekto ng pagkakargador niya ng ilang taon.

"Cute naman ng aso mo. Ano lahi niyan?"

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ng babae.

Nakapangalumbaba si Jongin habang tinitingnan ang babaeng ubod ng ganda sa kanyang paningin.

"Bakit balak mo kidnapin aso ko?" Sumagot ang babae sa kanya for the very first time na ikinagulat niya.

Si Chanyeol, napapanood na rin sa kanilang dalawa sa tabi.

Ngumuso si Jongin at umarteng nasaktan sa sinabi ng dalaga. Tumapik siya sa malapad niyang dibdib. "Sinabi ko ba na kikidnapin ko?"

Pinandilatan siya ng dalaga. "Hindi pero kung may binabalak ka wag mo na ituloy."

Ngumingiti lang si Jongin habang tinititigan ang babae. Gustong-gusto niya ang babae na 'to kahit ilang beses na siyang natarayan at nairapan.

Tumulis lalo ang nguso ni Jongin. "Sabi ko lang naman cute aso mo."

"Okay, thanks then." Sagot sa kanya pabalik.

Nakatitig lang si Jongin habang ang babae tumitingin-tingin din naman sa kanya.

"Malaki ba?" Nakangiti lang si Jongin. Isa sa napansin niya sa babaeng ito ay ang pagkatalas nito sa pagsasalita. Mukhang inosente sa unang tingin pero palaban.

"Ha?"

"Ham and cheese." Sagot ni Jongin kahit na para siyang tanga. At mukha talaga siyang tanga sa paningin ni Kyungsoo.

"Haha. Nakakatawa." Tiningnan siya ng babae na para bang nanghuhusga pero alam ni Jongin na tinitingnan din ng babae ang katawan nya.

Flinex tuloy ni Jongin ang braso niya at hinawakan. "Laki no?"

Naparolyo ng mata si Kyungsoo. 

"Lumaki 'to kakakarga ko ng mabigat sa palengke." Dugtong pa niya.

"Anong malaki diyan e mukhang singkapal lang ng tingting. Tch." Ngumuso si Jongin sa panlalait ng dalaga at babanat pa sana siya kaso may dumating na na tricycle at umalis na ang babaeng ubod ng ganda.

Napatingin tuloy si Jongin sa kanyang braso, waring kino-comfort ito. "Ang laki laki kaya nito."

Napatapik na lang si Chanyeol sa balikat niya na may nakapupunit na ngiti sa mukha. "Pre, congrats, kinausap ka."

Tumingala si Jongin. "Nalait naman braso ko." Nguso ni Jongin. "Pre, malaki naman di ba?"

Sumakay si Chanyeol sa tricycle at pinaandar iyon nang may dumating na pasahero. Tumawa siya bahagya. "Baka kasi gusto niya mas malaki pa kaya palakihin mo pa daw. Sige, pre, maya na lang ulit!" At umalingawngaw ang ingay ng tricycle ni Chanyeol pagkaalis nito.

Ngumuso si Jongin at flinex muli ang braso. "May mas malaki pa kaya dito." 

* * *

"Wow naman pa-tricytricycle ka na lang."

"Mas okay na yun, nakatulong pa ko sa iba." Sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

"E, pano sa driver mo di ka nakatulong?"

"Binabayaran pa rin naman siya ni Mom kahit ganun."

Nasa kwarto ang dalawa ng dalaga kumakain ng cupcakes na bake ni Kyungsoo.

"Lam mo baks, parang kilala ko na kung sino yung nagpapatanong ng pangalan ko dun sa terminal." Panimula ni Kyungsoo.

"O, bakit? May nangyari na naman ba?" Taas kilay ni Baekhyun bago kumagat sa cupcake na hawak.

"Maraming nangyari. Di lang ako nagkukwento."

"Gaga ka, I feel betrayed! Kelan pa yan?"

"Simula nung nagtratricycle na lang ako pauwi."

"E sino? Tricycle driver?"

"Hindi. Yung isang tambay dun. Yung undercut yung gupit."

"Oh. Passable ba sa looks kahit tambay?" 

"Gago ka!" Binato ni Kyungsoo ng binolang tissue si Baekhyun. "Pero, okay lang."

"Baks, punta tayo dyan mamaya, pakita mo sa akin kung sino."

* * *

Bumili ang magkaibigan ng fishball kay Manong Minseok.

"Uy, sino?" Paniniko ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

Sumisilip-silip naman si Kyungsoo sa usual na pwesto ng barkadang mga lalaki pero wala sila roon lalo na ang lalaking nagpapapansin sa kanya. "Wala ata eh."

"Nubayan. Sayang punta natin."

"Bakit kasi gusto mo makita?"

"Coz first time na may tambay na nangahas na magpapampam sayo. Duh."

Ang totoo niyan, bago kay Kyungsoo ang pakiramdam na ganito. Na may mangangahas na ordinaryong tao na magpapansin sa kanya. Karamihan kasi ng manliligaw niya ay tulad niya na mga yamanin din.

"Sino hinahanap niyo, Miss?"

"Manong Seok, yung lalaking may undercut? Yung laging nag-hehello sa akin. Wala ba siya dyan?"

"Ah, si Jongin. Nako, wala e, baka may raket na naman siguro yun."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at tiningnan si Baekhyun. "O ayan wala daw sorry ka."

"Sayang naman, gusto ko pa naman makita. Ay, manong, gwapo ba yung Jongin na yun?"

"Si Jongin? Oo, gwapo yun tsaka malaki katawan. Bakit?"

"Wala lang, kuya, may nagpapatanong kase." Nagbayad na si Kyungsoo para sa kinain at tsaka hinila na papaalis si Baekhyun. "Tara na nga mamaya mapagkamalan pa akong may gusto dun."

"Kainis, sayang, gusto ko pa naman makita. Bihira lang ang tambay na PAPAble. Tsaka malaki pala ah? Ganun type mo di ba? Malaki katawan." Asar ni Baekhyun sa kanya at kinurot ito ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran.

"Tumahimik ka na nga. Ikaw nga 'tong may sabi na mamaya may manyakis dyan." Paalala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Baka lang naman yun, baks. Pero si Manong Minseok na nga nagkwento at pinapahiwatig niya na matino naman yang secret admirer mo no, kaya mas lalo akong curious kung sino siya. Pero kung hindi siya matino base sa pagkakasabi ni manong sa kanya, nevermind na lang."

Hindi na nakasagot pa si Kyungsoo at naglakad na silang dalawa ni Baekhyun pauwi, dahil malakas ang pakiramdam niya na matino naman ang lalaki.

* * *

"Kuya..." Ngumisi si Jihee at Jihye nang may abutin sila na papel kay Jongin pag-uwi nito sa bahay matapos makakuha ng raket.

"Ano 'to?"

"Buklatin mo po."

Bumungisngis ang magkapatid habang pinapanood ang kuya nila basahin ang nasa papel.

Suminghap si Jongin sa nabasa at unti-unting lumawak ang ngiti sa labi. "Pareho kayong may honor!?"

"Opo, kuya. May honor kami ni Jihee!"

"Woahhh!!!" Napayakap bigla si Jongin kina Jihee at Jihye dahil nagbunga lahat ng paghihirap niya para sa dalawang kapatid.

Nang kumalas si Jongin, pinunasan niya ang luha sa kanyang pisngi bunga ng labis na tuwa at tinapik sa ulo ang dalawa. "At dahil dyan, kakain tayo sa labas pagtapos ng Recognition Day niyo. Kailan ba ito?" Tingin niya ulit sa papel.

"Sa Sabado na kuya. Dapat gwapo ka pag-akyat mo ng stage ah!" Bilin ni Jihee sa kanya.

"Oo naman!" Ngisi niya sabay yakap ulit sa mga kapatid. "Ang gagaling talaga ng mga kapatid ko. Sobrang proud ako!"

Bumungisngis ang dalawa at tsaka tumingala rin sa kanya para ngitian siya at yakapin muli ng sobrang higpit.

* * *

Good mood si Jongin. Kakatapos lang din niya bumili sa ukay-ukay ng susuotin niya sa Recognition Day ng mga kapatid.

Nasa terminal siya ngayon, excited makita ang isa pang dahilan kung bakit sya bumabangon kada umaga.

Nang dumating ang hinihintay, sakto rin na paparating ang ML Boyz na nagtago muna para panoorin ang dalawa.

"Ayan na si Master Jongin pota, bagong gupit!" Bulong ni Sehun sa mga kaibigan.

Nakasilip ang tatlo sa isang poste.

Dumaan si Kyungsoo. 

Cur na ni Jongin para magpapansin. "Wow ang ganda naman natin ngayon, may date ba tayo?"

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo maigi ang lalaking nanggugulo sa kanya sa terminal. Napansin niya na bagong gupit ang tambay at naka-sleeveless na naman.

Aaminin na niya, oo, gwapo ang tambay na 'to at type niya yung ganong klase ng hubog ng katawan. Pero dahil may period siya ngayon imbis na sagutin niya ang lalaki, inirapan niya ito at sumakay sa tricycle.

Sa tricycle ni Chanyeol.

Ngumuso si Jongin dahil di siya kinausap ng magandang dilag kaya't napahawak ulit siya sa braso niya. Hindi ba sapat ang laki ng braso niya para mapansin siya ni Ms. Ganda?

Tumawa lang bahagya si Chanyeol, umiling-iling at pinaandar na ang tricycle.

"Miss, san tayo?"

"Sa Ringgit St."

Samantala, naglabasan na ang ML Boyz sa taguan nila at tinabihan si Jongin.

"Aba, bumabanat ka na pala ngayon." Tawa ni Sehun habang hinahampas si Jongin sa likod. 

"Di tumalab braso mo tsaka gupit mo, bui! Dapat kase yung banatan mo yung cheesy. I-tutor ka nga namin kawawa ka naman." Gatong naman ni Taemin at nagpatuloy sa kakatawa ang ML Boyz habang napakusot na lang ng buhok si Jongin.

* * *

Sa byahe ni Kyungsoo, napatanong siya bigla sa tricycle driver. "Kuya may saltik ba yung lalaki na may undercut?"

Natawa bigla si Chanyeol. "Si Jongin ba kamo?"

"Basta yung lalaki kanina. Lagi kasi siyang nagpapapansin di ko naman kinakausap."

"Ah, ganun lang talaga yun."

Naalala bigla ni Chanyeol ang pagsuka ni Jongin sa paa niya at sa tricycle niya. Sabi pa naman niya kapag sumuka si Jongin sa tricycle niya o sa kanya, sasabihin niya kay Ms. Ganda na crush siya ni Jongin.

"Pero Miss, mabait yun."

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo dahil nag-umpisa bigla magkwento ng talambuhay ni Jongin ang driver.

"Simula nung namatay tatay niya na sinundan ng nanay niya siya na tumayong nanay at tatay ng dalawa niyang kapatid na babae. Kargador yan sa umaga sa palengke tas rumaraket minsan kung may raket, lahat pinapasok mapa-tubero man yan o karpintero. Pwera drugs ah? Mabait yan. Mukha nga lang may masamang balak lagi pero grabe rin talaga paghanga ko dyan. Biruin mo kahit kapos sa pera binigyan pa rin niya ng pera kapatid niya pambili ng ticket sa concert sa plaza sa katapusan. Tumigil din kase yan mag-aral. Sayang, matalino pa naman yan nung high school kami kahit may pagkatamad nga lang. E, wala taghirap, hirap kumita ng pera kaya nagtrabaho na lang. Yung mga kapatid niyan scholar ni mayora. Tas may honor na naman kaya sa Sabado aakyat na naman yun ng stage. Tsaka pangungunahan na kita, may respeto yan sa babae lam mo ba na ayaw na ayaw niya kay Du30. Galit na galit yan dun. Di lang halata pero may alam din yan sa pulitika. Kaya Miss hayaan mo lang yun kapag nagpapapansin sayo, type ka kasi  _ ata _ nun." 

Di na lang niya direktang sinabi kay Kyungsoo na "gusto ka kasi nun" dahil may awa pa naman din sya kay Jongin.

Natameme naman si Kyungsoo at pumara na sa harap ng bahay nila matapos makinig sa kwento ng tricycle driver.

Inabutan niya ng singkwenta si Chanyeol.

"Totoo ba lahat ng sinabi mo sa lalaking yun?"

Kumurap si Chanyeol at tumango. "Oo. Uh, sensya na napakwento ako bigla pero Miss, ang totoo niyan kasi di ko nagustuhan na sinabihan mong may saltik kaibigan ko. Gets ko kung di mo naman intensyon na sabihin yun. Pero kasi yung kaibigan kong yun marami nang napagdaanan sa buhay. Yoko na basta basta na lang pinagsasalitaan ng di maganda."

Naguilty bigla si Kyungsoo at sinisi ang bibig niyang walang filter kung minsan. Napakagat siya sa labi. "Pasensya na. Ang kulit kasi niya. Uhm--" napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. "Sorry kung na-offend kita kanina. Pero tingin mo may g-gusto siya sa akin?"

"Di naman magpapapansin yun sayo kung hindi. Bakit, Miss?"

"Uh, e, wala lang. Ahahaha. Salamat sa paghatid." 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol, labas dimple bago umalis.

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo pumalayo ang tricycle at napaisip bigla at medyo nadismaya sa inasal kanina.

Pero gusto? Gusto siya ng lalaking yun?

Napangiti na lang siya bigla bago pumasok ng bahay.

Pero teka, bakit nga ba siya ngumingiti? Hindi ba't nakukulitan na siya sa Jongin na yun?

Ngumuso siya at dire-diretsong pumunta sa kanyang kwarto.

Sumara ang pinto, pero ang ngiti sa labi niya ay umuusbong na naman.

"Ay ewan!" Nguso niya sabay  _ dive _ sa malambot niyang kama.


	4. Pagkilala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa mga sumunod na araw, patuloy si Jongin sa pagpapansin kay Kyungsoo. Pero may upgrade.

_ Mga banatz ni BoyLoverKargador014: _

> "Teleserye ka ba? Ang sarap mo kasing subaybayan."
> 
> "Para kang pustiso, I can't smile without you."
> 
> "Miss, pwede ba kitang maging side car? Single kasi ako."
> 
> "Centrum ka ba? Coz you make my life complete."

Pero ngayong araw dahil pagod si Kyungsoo sa eskwela at nariyan na naman si Jongin na nakaabang at panay ang tingin at hawak sa mga braso, natawa si Kyungsoo sa nakita pero mabilis din niyang pinalitan ang ekspresyon ng mukha kahit tawang-tawa siya na sinusundot ni Jongin ang braso niyang naka-flex.

_ 'nu ginagawa niya?' _

Napatakip siya sa bibig at nagpigil ng tawa. 

Pumila siya para special trip, ayaw kasi niya na may kasamang iba.

Nang tingnan niya si Jongin, di pa pala siya napapansin nito dahil panay ang pag-fflex nito sa braso.

Gusto tumawa ni Kyungsoo nang malakas, pero out of character na kapag ginawa niya kaya nagpigil siya at lumabi na lamang.

Samantala, napansin ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa ni Jongin. "Uy, pre, andyan na siya."

Agad na umayos ng upo si Jongin at tiningnan ang babaeng inaabangan.

Nitong mga araw, mukhang matagumpay ang pagbitaw niya ng mga banat sa dalaga sa tulong na rin ng ML Boyz na nakiki-connect ngayon sa wifi ng computer shop ni Jongdae. Kung pano nila nagagawa yun, di alam ni Jongin.

Pagtingin ni Jongin sa dalaga, nakatingin din ito sa kanya pero agad na umiwas at naghawi ng buhok habang yakap ang librong dala.

Napangiti naman si Jongin at tumikhim. Nakaabang na rin sina Kuya Minseok at ang ibang tricycle drivers na alam na na may gusto si Jongin sa dalaga.

"Pagod ka na no?"

Lumingon si Kyungsoo at monotonong sumagot, magkasalubong ang bagong thread na kilay.

"O bakit?"

Umubo si Jongin for an effect at ngumiti. "Maghapon ka kasing tumatakbo sa isip ko."

"BOOM!!" Cheer ng mga tricycle drivers habang si Jongin naman ay namumula sa inuupuan na pangiti-ngiti nang nahihiya.

"Nice one, Jongin!"

Napa-yes din si Kuya Minseok nang tahimik habang nagluluto ng fishball.

Luma man ang banat ni Jongin para kay Kyungsoo, napangiti naman niya ang dalaga.

Kung nitong mga araw na binabatuhan niya ng banat si Kyungsoo ay tatarayan lang siya o minimal lang ang ngiti na isasauli sa kanya, iba na ngayon.

Dahil ang sukli ngayon ni Kyungsoo ay isang malapad na ngiti na naging isang magandang tawa bago tumingin kay Jongin at ipinakita naman ang hugis puso nitong ngiti.

Natameme si Jongin sa nakita, at grabe ang pagsirko ng puso niya. 

Napangiti din siya ng sobrang laki habang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo na di lang ubod ng ganda sa paningin niya, kundi nagniningning pa na parang bituing nahulog sa langit.

Kumaway ang babae sa kanya for the very first time bago ito sumakay ng tricycle at umalis.

Napatayo bigla si Jongin sa inuupuan at napahiyaw ng malakas na "YES! YES! YES!" sabay halik sa kanyang naka-flex niyang braso.

"Pinansin niya ako, mga pre! Pinansin ako ng crush ko!"

Masaya ang lahat para sa kanya.

Samantala, nawala naman ang pagod ni Kyungsoo at nakangiti lang siya habang papauwi.

* * *

Proud na proud si Jongin na dalawang beses siya umakyat ng stage para sabitan ng mga medalya ang kanyang dalawang magkapatid.

Pareho silang with high honors at masayang-masaya si Jongin.

Matapos ang programme, nagpaalam muna ang binata para mag-cr.

Nang matapos magbanyo ay nahinto siya bigla nang marinig ang dalawang babae na nag-uusap.

"Gwapo nga kargador naman. Sayang." 

"Ay talaga ba? Pero ang gwapo talaga ng kuya nila. Kung may trabaho lang yan na matino lalandiin ko eh."

Tumawa ang dalawang babae.

"Nevermind na lang pala."

"Uy, Kuya! Ba't ba ang tagal mo? Tara na gutom na kami ni Ate."

Nang hilain siya ni Jihee, dun lang siya nagising. Hinayaan na lang niya ang narinig basta ang importante, kasama niya ang mga kapatid na nagmamahal sa kanya.

Pero sa likod ng kanyang isip, di niya maiwasang maliitin ang kanyang sarili. Ano ba ang maipagmamalaki niya, samantalang isang hamak na kargador lamang siya.

Subalit ayaw niyang magpatalo sa isip, kaya't umiling siya at winalis muna ang negatibong pag-iisip dahil araw ng pagdidiwang nilang magkakapatid sa parangal na nakuha ng mga ito sa eskwela.

Sa SM sila pumunta para humanap ng kakainan.

Bonchon. Doon nila napagkasunduan kumain.

Minsan lang sila kumain sa labas kaya lulubusin na nila.

Masaya silang kumakain ng manok at nagkukuhaan ng litrato gamit ang lumang android phone ni Jongin na Cherry Mobile. Pagtinginan man sila ng iba, dahil panay ang pagkuha nila ng litrato, wala na silang pakialam doon. Basta't sila, masaya lang.

"Kuya, thank you sa pag-treat ah? Sabi naman namin sayo kahit pansit lang diyan kina Inday okay na eh." Pasasalamat bigla ni Jihye sa kanya na ikinasaya ni Jongin. Nag-uumapaw sa saya si Jongin tuwing napapasaya ang mga kapatid.

"Sus, wala yun. Kulang pa nga 'to para sa gold medal niyo eh. Galing galing talaga ng mga kapatid ko. Napakatatalino!" Ngiti at puri niya sa mga kapatid. "May pera pa ko dito pwede pa tayo bumili ng cake mamaya."

"Uy, Kuya, okay na yung monay lang. Mahal yung cake." Sabat ni Jihee habang sinisinghot maigi ang laman ng manok at kanin para di masayang ang pagkain at ang perang pinambili nila.

"Luh, deh, bibili tayo. Kahit yung mahaba lang na cake. Kahit maliit, ano, aangal pa kayo? Gusto ko rin ng cake no. Tagal ko na di nakatikim nun." Nguso niya at waring nagmamakaawa rin sa mga kapatid.

"Sige na nga, Kuya wag ka na ngumuso, nakakainis. Hindi tuloy kami makahindi sayo." 

Pinitik ni Jongin ang noo ni Jihee.

"Aray naman." 

"Kumain na nga kayo. Wag na mareklamo. Minsan lang ito kaya sulitin na natin para sa celebration niyo." Sabi ni Jongin sa mga kapatid na nakinig na rin sa kanya.

Pinanood niya ang mga kapatid na kumain.

"Picture-an ko nga ulit kayo tas pa-develop na rin natin." Kinuha ulit ni Jongin ang cellphone at pinicture-an ang magkapatid suot-suot ang kanilang mga medalya.

Proud na proud si Jongin sa kanila.

* * *

Samantala, init na init si Kyungsoo sa bahay kahit may aircon naman ang kwarto niya at pwede niyang buksan kahit anong oras niya gusto.

Pero hindi lang kasi siya init na init, inip na inip na rin.

Niyaya niya tuloy si Baekhyun mag-SM at heto sila ngayon.

"Ang daming tao, Baks. Recognition day pala ng iba kaya andito. San na tayo kakain niyan, halos puno lahat?"

Nilibot ni Kyungsoo ang mata para humanap ng kakainan. Nang nakita niya ang Bonchon, nag-crave siya bigla ng manok nito kaya dun niya naisipang kumain.

"Bonchon tayo, baks. Tara." Hinila niya si Baekhyun papunta roon at pumasok sa loob. Puno ang kainan pero madiskarte si Kyungsoo. "Pila ka, Baks, hahanap ako ng matatapos na."

Sumunod si Baekhyun sa kaibigan na ngayon ay naghahanap na ng table kung saan may patapos na.

Lumakad siya hanggang sa dulo at napansin niya na ubos na ang kinakain ng tatlong nakaupo sa lamesa nila kaya agad niya itong nilapitan para i-save na sa kanila ni Baekhyun ang lamesa. "Uhm, excuse me, tapos na po ba kayo?"

Tanong niya sa dalawang babae na may suot na medalya habang siya ay medyo yumuko onti sa likod ng isang lalaki at ngumiti.

Napatingin naman bigla si Jongin sa likod at nagulat sa nakita. Halos mahulog siya sa upuan.

"Uy, Kuya!"

"M-Miss--uh...m-m--" 

Nagulat din si Kyungsoo na si Jongin pala ang nakatalikod na lalaki. 

At malamang heto ang mga kapatid ng lalaki na kwinento sa kanya ng tricycle driver noon.

Totoo nga talaga ang kwento tungkol sa lalaking ito.

"Uhm...h-hi..." Ngiti pabalik ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki at dumiretso ng tayo.

Si Jihee at Jihye ay nagsisikuhan na at nagbubulungan na.

"Ang ganda niya ate."

"Siya ba yung chix ni Kuya?"

"Baka, tingnan mo si Kuya namumula na." hagikgik ni Jihee na tuwang-tuwa sa reaksyon ng kanilang Kuya.

"Uhm...a-anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tangang tanong ni Jongin sa babae na di niya inaasahang makikita rito.

"Naghahanap kasi ako ng mauupuan namin ng friend ko. Nakita ko kasi tapos na kayo, so...save ko sana itong table na 'to para sa amin."

"Ahh...." Napahawak sa noo si Jongin kasi ano ba 'tong iniisip niya, nagfeefeeling siya na pinuntahan talaga siya ng babaeng 'to dito. "Oo, oo, tapos na kami. Upo ka na dito baka mangalay ka kakatayo." Agad na tumayo si Jongin. Pinunasan pa niya ng tissue ang bakanteng upuan sa kanyang tabi.

Tiningnan niya ang mga kapatid at minatahan na tumayo na. Nakaintindi ang dalawa kaya sumunod naman sila.

"Uh...eto...malinis na pwede ka na umupo." Ngiti niya kay Kyungsoo, pero nang makita ang pinagkainan, niligpit rin niya iyon at siya na mismo ang nagtapon ng basura nila sa trashcan.

Gulat na gulat naman ang magkapatid sa ginawa ng Kuya nila. Napaka-extra. Nakakatawa, ngunit nakakamangha rin dahil ngayon lang nila nakita ang Kuya na magkaganito sa harap ng isang dalaga.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay nagpipigil ng tawa.

Hindi pa bumalik si Jongin sa kanila dahil nagtawag ito ng magpupunas ng lamesa na kakainan ni Kyungsoo.

"Siguraduhin mo na malinis ah. Punasan maigi." Sabi pa niya sa staff ng Bonchon na inihatid niya sa kanilang lamesa.

Samantala, hindi na makapagtimpi pa si Jihee kaya lakas loob niyang kinausap si Kyungsoo. "Ate, ate, kayo po ba yung chix ng Kuya namin? Ano po ba pangalan niyo, Ate?"

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa pagtawag sa kanya ni Jihee ng 'chix'

"Basta promise wag niyo muna sasabihin sa kuya niyo pangalan ko ah?" Sabi niya sa mga ito.

"Ay, di pa po niya alam?"

"Di pa. Gusto ko kasi siya mismo magtanong." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Ah." Intindi ng magkapatid. Hinudyatan sila ni Kyungsoo na lumapit sa kanya at siya ay bumulong. "Kyungsoo. Shh lang kayo ah?" Nagpalitan sila ng mga ngiti sa tuwa.

At nag-apiran pa ang magkapatid.

"Promise ate. Cross our hearts, padlock, lunok susi." Sabi ni Jihee bago pa makabalik si Jongin kasama ang staff ng Bonchon sa pwesto nila. "Ayan, ayan, dito. Pakintabin mo yung lamesa ah? Malinis na malinis dapat."

Dumating na si Baekhyun na may hawak na tray na may nakalagay na dalawang baso ng iced tea at order number nila ni Kyungsoo.

"Uy, baks, ano meron?"

Si Jongin pa mismo nag-instruct sa staff kung pano punasan ang lamesa.

Natatawa lang sina Jihye at Jihee habang pinapanood ang Kuya nila na todo instruct sa staff kung pano linisin ang lamesa.

Nakangiti naman si Kyungsoo at nilingon si Baekhyun. "Eto, may lamesa na tayo."

"Uh, eh, ano ginagawa niya?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ng bakla habang pinapanood si Jongin na siya na mismo ang nagkuskos sa lamesa kahit wala na dapat pang kuskusin roon.

"Ayan, okay na. Salamat, pre." Tapik niya sa balikat ng staff na nawirduhan sa kanya at umalis na.

"Ate pagpasensyahan mo na si Kuya namin ah? Crush na crush ka talaga ni Kuya kaya ganyan yan." Tumango si Kyungsoo kay Jihee at ngumiti.

"Uhm, M-Miss Ganda, okay na." Ngiti ni Jongin at inudyok ang babae na maupo na. "Jihee, Jihye, halina kayo para makakain na sila."

Lumapit ang dalawa sa Kuya nila at kumaway na kay Kyungsoo. "Bye, Ate! Sa uulitin!" Kaway ni Jihee kay Kyungsoo na nakaupo na kung saan huling umupo si Jongin.

Kumaway din si Jihye at ganun din si Jongin na abot langit ang ngiti.

"Kain ka lang nang marami!" Kaway niya sa nagugustuhan bago akbayan ang mga kapatid tsaka umalis ng Bonchon.

Tumawa na nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo pagkaalis ng magkakapatid. Hindi niya maitatanggi na nakyutan siya sa ginawa ni Jongin.

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun. "Yun ba?"

"Yun ba ang alin?"

"Yung tambay sa terminal?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo bago sumipsip sa kanyang iced tea. "Siya nga."

"Baks, in fairness ah, ganda ng katawan, may panglaban. Gwapo pa. Papa na Papa, walang wala sa mga manliligaw mo sa school."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at napalingon sa likod, pero wala na ang magkakapatid na mas lalong nagpaganda at nagpakulay sa araw niya ngayon.

* * *

Pagkauwi sa bahay, kumain agad ang magkakapatid ng cake na bili nila.

"Kuya, ah, ganda ng chix mo. Yiee." Pang-aasar na naman sa kanya ni Jihee na talaga namang malakas mang-asar sa kanilang tatlo nina Jihye.

Sinabit ni Jongin ang medalya ng dalawa sa pader kung saan nakahilera rin doon ang iba pang medalya ng dalawa noon.

Nakapamewang si Jongin habang tinitingnan ang mga iyon bago tumingin kay Jihee. "Chix ka dyan."

"Sus, huli ka na Kuya, kailangan ba punasan yung inupuan mo kanina tsaka pakintabin yung lamesa? Pshhh. Dumadamoves. Iba ka rin pala, Kuya!" Asar naman ni Jihye na nakipag-apiran ulit kay Jihee.

"Lam mo, Kuya, ang ganda niya, mabait pa. Tsaka ngiting-ngiti kanina."

"Ngiting-ngiti?" Biglang tanong ni Jongin sa mga kapatid.

"Oo. Tuwang-tuwa sayo kanina kahit ang OA mo." Sagot ni Jihee sa kanya.

Napangiti si Jongin nang malaki, nagniningning ang mga mata. "Talaga ba?"

"Oo nga."

"Bagay kayo, Kuya." Sabi ni Jihye. "Taga san ba yun dito?"

"Taga dyan sa Exordia Village."

"Taga dun siya!??" Korus nina Jihye at Jihee.

"Oo." Umupo si Jongin sa sofa at tinaas ang mga binti para ipatong sa lamesita.

"Luh, di ba mga yamanin nakatira dun?" 

"Ay, oo, kwento nga din sa akin ng kaklase ko may mga pool daw mga tao dun. Luh, Kuya, pano yan mahirap lang tayo."

Biglang nalungkot si Jongin sa narinig sa mga kapatid.

"Uy, Jihee, ano naman kung mahirap tayo, di naman tayo kriminal para pagtabuyan. Tsaka mabait naman si Kuya, masipag, magalang, di pa ba sapat yun?" Depensa ni Jihye sa kapatid.

"E, kase di ba sa mga drama ganun. Ayaw ng mayaman sa mahirap. Laging nagkakagulo. Ang daming dramang ganap."

Siniko ni Jihye si Jihee para manahimik at tinuro ang kuya nila na tumayo na at tumalikod sa kanila.

"Maglalaba na muna ako, kung may mga damit pa kayo sa kwarto, bigay niyo na lang." Nilingon sila ni Jongin at malungkot na ngumiti. Naalala niya bigla ang pangchichismis sa kanya na gwapo nga siya kaso kargador nga lang, tapos ngayon, nadiin ng kapatid na magkaiba sila ng mundo ng babaeng nagugustuhan.

Pero imbis na magpakalunod sa insekyuridad, maglalaba na lang siya kaya umalis na siys sa sala.

Ngumuso naman si Jihee at nagsisi bigla sa sinabi.

"Yan, ikaw kasi eh." Sisi ni Jihye sa kapatid na hindi na rin nakapagsalita pa.

* * *

Medyo dismayado si Kyungsoo na wala na si Jongin sa terminal tuwing siya ay napapauwi.

Pero nang masakyan ang tricycle ni Chanyeol, di na siya nagdalawang isip pa na magtanong.

"Kuya, asan na po yung kaibigan niyo?"

"Si Jongin ba? Nagtatrabahador sa isang subdivision diyan kaya di na natambay diyan sa terminal."

"Kailan siya babalik?"

"Ba't mo tinatanong, Miss?"

"Natanong ko lang naman." Palusot niya kahit ang totoo ay hindi siya sanay na wala si Jongin sa terminal para banatan siya ng pick-up lines. Nakakapanibago lang.

"Talaga? O crush mo na kaibigan ko?" Tawa ni Chanyeol bigla.

Natahimik si Kyungsoo at agad na dumipensa. "H-Hindi. Curious lang ako. N-Nasanay na kasi ako na nandun siya tas babanat ng pick-up line. Inaabangan ko pick-up line niya baka may matutunan akong bago."

"Miss mo na nga."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo. Pero nitong mga nagdaang araw napapanaginipan niya si Jongin. Ewan ba niya kung bakit.

"Di nga kuya sabi eh."

"Wag ka mag-alala babalik din yun. Kapag may trabaho kasi di niya pinapalagpas, ganun si Jongin. Kahit anong raket papatusin. Masipag yang barkada kong yan!"

"Ikaw Kuya ah, pinapalakas mo masyado yang kaibigan mo sa akin."

"Syempre naman. Alangan siraan ko sayo, e crush na crush ka nun. Ay shet nadulas ako. Shet." Panic bigla ni Chanyeol. "Miss, kunwari wala ka na lang narinig ah?"

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo at pumara na sa tapat ng bahay at bumaba.

"Shet, dapat di ko sasabihin eh." Pinagalitan ni Chanyeol ang sarili at napailing.

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Kyungsoo na, 'sus kuya parang di ko naman alam' pero inabot na niya ang bayad at sabi, "Yaan mo Kuya kunwari wala ako narinig."

"Sige sige. Salamat." Malugod na tinanggap ni Chanyeol ang bayad at umalis na.

Napanguso si Kyungsoo kasi pakiramdam niya boring ang mga araw niya kapag walang pick-up line galing kay Jongin.

At sa pag-uwi niya, tinext siya ni Baekhyun.

_ 'Oy may 2 tickets ako sa concert sa plaza sa Sabado. Ikaw na plus one ko ah 😘' _

_ 'Sino ba pupunta?' _

_ 'Baks, Ben & Ben, This Band, December Avenue, Spongecola tsaka I Belong to the Zoo! Kaya gora na tayo!' _

_ 'uy sige let's go!' _

Pero sa araw ng concert, hindi nakapunta si Baekhyun dahil sa isang emergency.

Mag-isa lang tuloy si Kyungsoo na nanonood at tahimik na nakiki-sing along sa mga kanta ng mga sikat na banda ngayon. 

Napakasaya ng concert. Pero mas masaya sana kung nandito si Baekhyun. Sayang yung isang ticket pero di bale na lang.

Matapos ang concert, hinintay muna ni Kyungsoo na magsialisan muna lahat ang lahat bago siya umalis sa pwesto. Ayaw kasi niya makipagsabayan sa alon ng tao na papaalis na.

Almost 1 AM na rin nang matapos ang concert. Ang alam ng nanay niya kasama niya si Baekhyun at sabay din sila uuwi. Pero mag-isa lang si Kyungsoo.

Hiling niya sana may tricycle pa mamaya. Kaso natatakot din siya dahil di niya kilala ang ibang driver maliban sa kaibigan ni Jongin. Swerte na lang niya kung andun pa ang lalaki.

Pero kung wala na, ewan na lang niya kung paano siya uuwi.

Nilobo ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi habang naglalakad nang makita niya ang isang babae sa tabi na para bang may hinihintay.

Tumabi muna siya sa babae.

"Ate Kyungsoo?" 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil kilala siya ng babae. "Kilala mo ko? Sino ka ba?" Natarayan pa niya.

"Ay, sorry, ate. Ako po yung kapatid po ni Kuya Jongin. Yung sa Bonchon po kung naaalala niyo pa po." Paliwanag ng babae sa kanya na medyo natakot din sa kanya kanina. "Sorry po."

Napapukpok sa noo si Kyungsoo. "Ugh, ah! Oo, naalala ko na! Naku, pasensya na nasungitan kita. Hindi kasi kita namukhaan."

"Okay lang po ate sorry nagulat din po kita."

"Anong ginagawa mo dito? Gabi na ah."

"Ay, nanood po kasi ako ng concert. Hinihintay ko lang po si Kuya na sunduin ako."

"Ah...E, bat wala pa siya?"

"Di ate parating na yun, kakatext ko lang po." Kinuha ng bata ang cellphone na keypad pa para tingnan kung nagtext na ba ang Kuya niya.

"Ayan, lapit na po si Kuya. Kayo po ba ate ba't kayo nandito? Nanood din po ba kayo?"

Napatingin din si Kyungsoo sa kalsada, inaabangan ang pagdating ni Jongin na may pagkasabik. "Oo, nanood din ako. Dalawa sana kami ng friend ko kaso hindi siya natuloy."

"Sayang naman po, hindi siya nakanood."

Maya-maya pa ay isang lalaki ang naka bonnet, green na shirt at itim na shorts ang dumating.

"Ayan na si Kuya. Kuya!" Kaway ni Jihee sa Kuya niya na mabilis lumapit sa kanya.

"Tara na--" pero napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo. "Uy, ikaw pala yan, gabi na ba't andito ka pa?"

"Nanood din si Ate Ganda, Kuya"

"Ah, ganun ba. Wala ka kasama? May susundo ba sayo? Kung meron samahan ka muna namin dito ni Jihee hanggang dumating sundo mo."

Umiling si Kyungsoo at napakagat sa labi. "Wala akong sundo." 

"Pasundo ka na gabi na, samahan ka muna namin. Text mo na pwede sumundo sayo."

"Hindi pwede eh. Di alam ng Mom ko na wala akong kasama. Alam niya kasi meron. Yung friend ko kasi di nakapunta. Pag nagpasundo ako pagagalitan ako." Napayuko si Kyungsoo sabay nguso.

"E di pahatid ka na lang kay Kuya, Ate!" Suwestyon bigla ni Jihee at bumulong pa sa Kuya kahit rinig naman.

"Uy, Kuya, chance mo na 'to kay Ate Ganda."

"Ha?" Kunwari pa si Jongin na di niya gets ang kapatid.

"Uhm, okay, lang kahit wag na, mag-tricycle na lang ako." Sagot naman ng dalaga.

Napatingin agad si Jongin sa babae. "Uy, wag, wag. Kung andyan pa sana si Chanyeol papayagan kita, pero mahirap na. Di tayo nakakasigurado dyan sa iba."

"Oo nga ate, uso rape ngayon tsaka maganda ka pa naman. Dapat mag-ingat. Maraming kampon dyan ni Du30 di lang natin alam. Uy, Kuya, ako na lang muna hatid niyo sa bahay para may kasama si Ate, tas tsaka mo hatid pauwi si Ate Ganda."

Napakamot si Jongin sa patubo niyang balbas at napatingin kay Kyungsoo. Madilim kaya di halata na hindi pa siya nag-aahit. "Uh, depende sayo, Miss, ano ba gusto mo?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at kinonsidera ang suggestion ni Jihee. "Uh, ikaw, kung okay sayo, J-Jongin..." Ito ang unang beses na tinawag niya ang lalaki sa pangalan.

Nagitla rin si Jongin at napalunok sa sariling laway. "J-Jongin sabi mo?"

"Di ba yun pangalan mo?" Naka-krus ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib.

"Pero alam mo pangalan ko?" Gulat na gulat si Jongin at kinikilig.

"Hay, Kuya, syempre alam niya kasi kanina ko pa binabanggit sa kanya." Singit bigla ni Jihee na nagpanguso kay Jongin dahil akala niya inalam o nagtanong-tanong ang babae sa kung ano ang pangalan niya.

Napatakip si Kyungsoo ng bibig dahil natawa na naman siya. "Ikaw bahala Jongin kung gusto mo ko ihatid sa amin. Mukhang katiwa-tiwala ka naman."

"Naku, Ate Ganda, magtiwala ka dyan kay Kuya. Pinakamabait yan na Kuya sa buoooong mundo!" 

Natatawa na talaga si Kyungsoo dahil hindi lang ang tricycle driver ang nagpapalakas para kay Jongin sa kanya kundi pati rin ang kapatid din nito.

"Mukha nga." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa binata. "Tara?"

* * *

Habang naglalakad sa dilim kasama ng mga huni ng mga kuliglig pauwi sa kanilang bahay para ihatid muna si Jihee, nasa likuran lang ng dalawang babae si Jongin.

Pinapanood niya ang dalawa mag-usap. Medyo naiinggit nga lang siya kasi close na si Jihee kay Miss Ganda.

"Si Kuya nanay tsaka tatay na namin yan ni Ate Jihye. Wala na kasi mga magulang namin. Si Kuya dati tamad yan pero ngayon doble kayod magtrabaho. Siya din minsan naglalaba at siya rin naghahanda ng baon namin kapag umaga. Nakakasawa nga lang mga niluluto niya kaso wala naman kami choice."

Masayang nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa mga kwento ni Jihee patungkol kay Jongin. At lalo lang siyang napapanatag kilalanin pa ang binata. "Hm. Ang cool pala ng Kuya niyo. Wala pa ba siyang girlfriend?"

"Si Kuya? Wala. Ayaw nga niyan mag-jowa talaga kasi wala daw time. Trabaho lang yan nang trabaho si Kuya hanggang dumating ka po."

"Ako? Bakit? Wala ba siya nagustuhan na iba?"

"Wala."

"Wala ba nagkakagusto sa kanya?"

"Hmmm." Napaisip muna si Jihee. "Meron naman kaso di nagtatagal. Wala din naman pake si Kuya sa kanila noon."

"Ah..."

"Tsaka kasi yung iba minamaliit si Kuya porket kargador lang sa palengke ganito ganyan. Kung gaganunin lang nila si Kuya, yoko sa kanila. Hmp."

"Oy, oy, oy, pinagchichismisan niyo siguro ako no?" Nguso ni Jongin dahil parang ang lalim ng usapan ng dalawa.

"Hindi kaya ikaw pinag-uusapan namin. Yung concert kaya, di ba Ate?"

Naki-ride naman si Kyungsoo. "Oo nga, bakit naman ikaw ang pag-uusapan namin?" Tinaasan nya ito ng kilay.

"Sige na, sige na, tuloy niyo lang usapan niyo." Nguso ni Jongin habang napahimas sa leeg.

Nag-ngitian ang dalawang babae at tumawa nang palihim bago bumalik sa pag-uusap pero hindi na tungkol kay Jongin kundi tungkol sa concert na.

* * *

Nakarating din sila sa wakas sa bahay nila.

"Ate, pasensya na po sa bahay namin. Dito po pala kami nakatira." Ngiti ni Jihee habang piniprisenta ang maliit nilang bahay na sira-sira na ang pintura ng gate.

"Hay, Jihee, pasok na nang makapagpahinga ka na. Jihye, pabukas nga ng gate!"

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanilang bahay. Ang mga halaman sa harapan mga patay na. 

Lumabas si Jihye. "Uy, ba't kasama niyo chix ni Kuya?"

Binuksan ni Jihye ang gate at napasilip naman din ang curious na si Kyungsoo sa loob ng bahay nila.

Walang tiles ang sahig, walang kadeko-dekorasyon sa loob. Simpleng bahay lang na mauuwian.

"Mahabang kwento ate, kwento ko mamaya. Ate Ganda, next concert po ulit ah!"

"Oo naman. Sa susunod magkasama na tayo para may ka-duet ako kumanta." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo sa bata at kinuha naman ni Jongin ang padlock kay Jihye. 

"Pasok na kayong dalawa. Hintayin niyo ko bago matulog." 

"Bye Ate!" Paalam nila kay Kyungsoo tsaka sumunod sa Kuya na naglock ng gate.

Ang buong atensyon ni Jongin na kay Kyungsoo na. "Uh...tara?" 

Tumango si Kyungsoo at naglakad na sila.

Tahimik lang ang dalawa. Magkalayo rin ang distansya pero unti-unting naglalapit.

Si Kyungsoo itong nagpapaliit sa distansya nilang dalawa.

Kinakabahan si Jongin. Di rin mapakali pero masaya siya na kasama niya ang babaeng gusto ngayon sa ilalim ng bilugang buwan. 

Si Kyungsoo nakayakap na sa sarili, hinihimas ang mga braso tuwing iihip ang malamig na hangin. Isa pa, hindi niya alam kung paano papatayin ang awkwardness sa kanilang dalawa hanggang sa nakaisip siya kung paano.

"Di mo ba tatanungin kung ano pangalan ko?"

Napatingin si Jongin sa kanya. "Uh...nahihiya kasi ako tanungin."

"Nahihiya pero di ka nahiya sa mga pick-up lines mo sa akin?" Tawa bigla ni Kyungsoo.

Napahawak si Jongin sa tenga. "Uh, oo nga no. Hehe." Napakagat siya sa labi. Hindi alam kung paano pumorma dahil first time ito ni Jongin.

Wala na namang nagsasalita. 

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Do."

"J-Jongin... Jongin Kim." Pakilala ulit ni Jongin sa kanya. "Baka alam mo naman na dahil sa kapatid ko."

"Dun actually sa tricycle driver ko unang nalaman pangalan mo. Pero yung Kim di ko pa alam yan." Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang mahaba niyang buhok.

"Kay Chanyeol? Sinabi niya sayo pangalan ko?"

"Oo." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Ewan ba niya pero nakyukyutan siya kay Jongin. Ibang-iba sa lahat ng lalaking nanligaw sa kanya. "Ay! Hindi pala sa kanya. Kay Manong Minseok pala."

"Pero paano?"

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at bahagyang kinabahan. "N-Nabanggit lang niya." Sabi niya na pawang katotohanan din naman. Pero syempre, hindi niya ikukwento ang araw na pumunta sila ni Baekhyun sa traysikelan para maituro niya ito sa kaibigan.

"Ahh." Sagot ni Jongin.

Tahimik ulit.

Medyo ineexpect ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin ang dadaldal ng sobra sa kanya dahil halos ng mga manliligaw niya ganun sa kanya halos lahat binebenta ang mga sarili nila sa kanya, nagyayabang ng ganito ganyan, nag-oopen up ng mga paborito nilang movies, series, songs at hilig sa sports, pero si Jongin, tahimik lang.

"Wala ka ba pick-up line dyan?"

"Uhm, m-meron. Bakit?"

Biglang napasagot si Kyungsoo ng pick-up line rin.

"Kasi, para naman may mapulot ako. You know, tagalog ng pick, pulot! Haha!" Tawa naman ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niyang joke na gawa-gawa lang niya at alam niyang meh at korni.

Pero napatawa niya si Jongin. "May pick-up line ka pala akala ko nagtatanong ka talaga ng pick-up line galing sa akin." Tawa pa ni Jongin at lalo pang natawa si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Napatakip na ng bibig ang babae.

"Totoo ka ba?"

"Anong sinasabi mo dyan? Oo totoo ako no. Tao ako di maligno." Nguso bigla ni Jongin sa kanya at tumatawa lang si Kyungsoo sa kailaliman ng gabi.

Di gets ni Jongin kung bakit tinatawanan siya ng babae pero masaya siya na makita si Kyungsoo na ganito--kumportable sa kanya at hindi na siya sinusungitan.

"Hinde, kasi ganito, tinatanong talaga kita kung may pick-up line ka tapos sabi mo kasi bakit so nag-isip din ako ng sagot. Korni nga lang!"

"Ahh." Napahimas tuloy si Jongin sa likod ng tenga dahil sa hiya.

"Tapos yung 'Totoo ka ba?' di ako nagtatanong ng literal kung totoo ka dahil alam ko naman na tao ka." Natatawang paliwanag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Ikaw kasi di mo nagets." Napasuntok si Kyungsoo sa braso niya.

Napangiti naman si Jongin sa katangahan. Di bale nang natanga, napatawa naman niya nag babaeng nagugustuhan.

"Gusto mo ba ng pick-up line?"

"Oo, dali. Wala ka kasi dun sa terminal nung mga araw wala tuloy akong pick-up line for the day."

"Inaabangan mo ko sa terminal??"

Si Kyungsoo naman ang nahiya at namula sa pagkakataong ito. "Inaabanagan ka dyan. Hindi no. Yung pick-up line mo lang. Ikaw kasi wala ka."

"Ahh. Kasi nammaasukan ako diyan sa isang subdivision, nagpapataas ng bahay. Taga-halo ako ng semento."

"Ah, kaya pala. Sipag mo naman. O, dali batuhan tayo ng pick-up line hanggang makarating sa bahay!" Excited na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo. Medyo kabado na baka maubos niya ang nilistang pick-up line ng ML Boyz para sa kanya. Pero bahala na.

"Sige, sige, sino mauuna?"

"Bato, bato, pick, isang bagsakan. Yung matatalo mauuna. Tapos kapag naubusan ng pick-up line manlilibre! Ano?"

"O-Okay sige."

Tumigil muna sila sa ilalim ng street light. "Bato, bato pick!" Kanta nila pareho. 

Tabla sila.

"Bato, bato pick!"

Papel kay Jongin, bato si Kyungsoo.

"O, ikaw una."

Napakiskis ng mga palad si Kyungsoo at inihipan pa yun.

Nagulat si Jongin sa inasta ng eleganteng babae.

Pero si Kyungsoo kumportable na maging 'siya' ksama si Jongin.

"Ok!" Hingang malalim ng babae. "Wifi ka ba?"

Nakangiti si Jongin. "Bakit?"

"Kasi I feel connected to you!" Bungisngis pa ng dalaga.

Natawa si Jongin at inihanda na rin ang banat niya. Namumula na siya.

"Turnilyo ka ba?"

Nagtama ang mga tingin nila.

"Bakit?"

"K-Kasi, habang umiikot ka sa isip ko, bumabaon ka din sa puso ko."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo, mga mata niya ay lumiliit sa sobrang tuwa. "Pa-cheesyhan ba?"

"Ikaw bahala, ikaw nag-isip nito." Ngisi ni Jongin habang naglalakad sila. Papalapit na sila sa village ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige, ako na. Ehem, kumakain ka ba ng pancit canton?"

"Oo." Pag-iiba bigla ni Jongin.

"Jongin naman eh!"

"Sorry sorry," Tawa ni Jongin. "Ok, bakit?"

"Kasi pag kasama kita I feel LUCKY ME!"

"Wehhh?" Natututo na rin si Jongin asarin ang babae. Nagiging kumportable na. "Ok, ako na. Kabayo ka ba?"

"Hindi."

"Luh, daya. Ayusin mo."

"Yoko nga." isang nguso lang ni Jongin, tiklop agad si Kyungsoo. 

"Sige, bakit?"

"Kasi tuwing napapadaan ka, nag-TITIGIDIG-TIGIDIG ang puso ko."

Malapad ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo, kinilig. "Ako naman."

At nagbatuhan lang sila ng pick-up lines na may halo na ring asaran. Masaya silang nagtatawanan sa dilim hanggang sa...

"Wala na ako pick-up line." Tapat na sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

Nasa loob na sila ng village at sinusundan na lang niya si Kyungsoo papunta sa street nito. 

"Weh, di nga?"

"Hm. Di rin talaga ako marunong sa mga banat na yan. Nagamit ko na lahat ng nilista ng tropa ko para ibato ko sayo tuwing nakikita kita sa terminal."

"Tropa mo?"

"Uh, e, oo, sila talaga nagturo sa akin ng mga banat na yun kasi naaawa sila sa akin di ako marunong magpapansin sayo."

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo sa nalaman. Tumigil sila sa isang bahay, sakto para ma-wrap up na ang kanilang gabi. 

"Pano ba yan dito na ko."

Napatingin si Jongin sa maala-mansion na bahay ni Kyungsoo. Walang-wala sa tinitirhan niya na maliit lang basta may uuwian at tutulugan pwede na pagtyagaan.

"Hm. Sige, pasok ka na."

Hindi gumalaw si Kyungsoo. "Talo ka."

"Huh?"

"Sabi ko talo ka sa laro natin."

"Oo talo nga." Himas ni Jongin sa leeg.

"Lilibre mo ako."

"Seryoso ba yung parusa na yun?"

"Mukha ba akong di seryoso?"

"Uh, baka kasi joke lang--"

"Lilibre mo ko."

"Uh--" di makapagsalita si Jongin dahil inuunahan siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Bukas."

"Sige," sang-ayon ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Kita tayo sa 7 eleven."

"Okay."

"Dalawa lang tayo."

"O-Okay."

"Walang mang-iindian ah?"

"Okay."

"Good."

Tumalikod na si Kyungsoo at binuksan ang gate. Pumasok na siya sa loob, pero sumilip ulit sa labas para tingnan si Jongin.

"Salamat. Goodnight. Ingat pauwi." Sabay sara ng gate at takbo papasok sa loob. Nagmamadali.

Kumaway naman si Jongin at mag-goo-goodnight din sana kaso sinara na agad ni Kyungsoo ang gate. Pagkatalikod at paglakad ni Jongin, lumingon sya ulit sa bahay ni Kyungsoo habang si Kyungsoo ay nasa kwarto na niya at sinilip si Jongin sa bintana.

Ngumiti sya habang pinapanood ang binata maglakad papalayo.

Napangiti din si Jongin nang malaki papalayo papauwi.

Magandang simula ito para sa kanila.

  
  



	5. Pagsuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aba, si Kuya nagpapapogi para kay Ate Ganda." Asar na naman ni Jihee habang naghuhugas ito ng pinggan at kakalabas lang ni Jongin sa kwarto na nakagayak. 

"Okay lang ba suot ko? Hindi ba ako mukhang gusgusin o ano?" Tanong niya sa kapatid sabay tingin sa sarili.

Lumabas ng banyo si Jihye, bagong ligo. "O, Kuya, may date ka?"

"Uh, hindi date..." Paliwanag ni Jongin sa kapatid. "Ano? Ok ba suot ko? Gwapo ba? O ano magpalit ulit ako?"

"Kuya, gwapo na. Okay na yan. Tsaka kahit ano naman suot mo, pogi ka naman eh." Sagot ni Jihye na may pagbungisngis.

"Talaga lang ah?" Taas kilay ni Jongin sa kapatid.

"Luh siya. Oo nga, Kuya. Pogi ka nga. Mas pogi ka pa nga sa mga artista sa T.V. Walang sinabi sayo si Alden Richards." Patuloy na papuri ni Jihye na panay punas ng tuwalya sa basang buhok nito.

"Yiee, Kuya, tatambay lang kailangan talaga pumorma, iba talaga nagagawa ng pumapag-ibig. Wala namang tatambay lang na ganyan kung pumorma no." Asar lalo ni Jihee sa Kuya na nakipag-highfive kay Jihye.

"Di naman kasi ako tatambay... Pero gwapo na talaga sabi niyo ah."

"E, ano, Kuya? Ba't ganyan pormahan?"

"A-Ano kasi, ililibre ko siya."

Sumigaw ang dalawang babae.

"E DI MAGDI-DATE NGA KAYO!"

Kahit anong explain ni Jongin sa mga kapatid sa nangyari nung hinatid niya si Kyungsoo pauwi, diniin pa rin ng mga ito sa kanya na kung anong meron sa kanila ni Kyungsoo ngayon ay isang date.

Hyper ang mga kapatid at panay paalala sa kanya ng  _ Goodluck, Kuya, galingan mo  _ at nag-suggest pa ang mga ito ng mga pagkaing baka magustuhan ni Kyungsoo kung sakaling lumipat sila sa SM.

Isa pa, nalaman na rin niya na nung sa Bonchon pa lang alam na ng mga kapatid ang pangalan ni Ms. Ganda. Medyo nagtampururot si Jongin sa mga kapatid pero paloko lang. Tsaka alam naman na niya ngayon ang pangalan ng dalaga na bagay na bagay sa kanya. Kyungsoo. Napakaganda.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin habang padaan sa terminal.

"Nak ng tokwa yan oh! Manok ko yan sa darating na eleksyon mga kababayan! Jongin Kim po para sa senado!" Salubong ng maingay na si Taemin na hawak-hawak ang cellphone pagkatapak na pagkatapak niya sa terminal.

Nagsitinginan ang lahat sa kanya.

"Uy, Mr. Pogi! Naka naman san tayo mag-fafashion show? Pota ang gwapo tatalbugan mo ko?" Harurot naman ni Sehun na umiinom ng Sprite at as usual hawak pa rin ang cellphone.

Nahiya naman si Jongin dahil nakatingin ang lahat sa kanya. Pati si Kuya Minseok na binigyan pa siya ng aprub sign.

Lumapit siya sa mga kaibigan, himas ang batok dahil sa hiya. "Ayos lang ba?" Ikot pa niya para ipakita maigi ang get-up niya.

"Pre, tatambay ka lang ganyan pormahan mo?" Pang-eepal ulit ni Sehun bago tumayo at tanggalin ang suot ni Jongin at isuot ito sa sarili niya. 

"Uy, pre, baka magusot." Angal bigla ni Jongin pero si Sehun feel na feel na suot ang denim jacket ni Jongin.

"Gagu, ganda nito pre ah sang ukay-ukay mo to binili? Mukhang branded. Mainit nga lang."

Tinuktukan ng nirolyong Bulgar na tabloid ni Chanyeol si Sehun sa ulo. "Oy, sauli mo yan, may lakad si Jongin sinisira mo. Di ba, Jongin? Ano?"

Sinauli naman ni Sehun agad ang jacket. "Yan na nga, init-init yan suot mo."

"Jongin, umamin ka nga may tinatago ka ba sa amin?"

Pinagpag ni Jongin ang denim jacket at sinuot muli kahit namamawis na siya. Palagay kasi niya, hindi kumpleto ang get-up niya ng walang denim Jacket.

"Wala. Ano naman itatago ko sa inyo?"

"E, ba't nakagayak ka?" Sunud-sunod na tanong ni Taemin. "San ka pupunta? Bakit nagpagwapo ka?"

"Uh, eh, kasi, k-kikita--" di niya maituloy ang sasabihin dahil sa hiya at panigurado walang preno na naman sa pang-aasar ang tropa sa kanya.

"Kikita ano?" Sabay na sabay nilang tanong maliban kay Chanyeol na nakahalukipkip sa tabi.

Inaabangan nila ang sagot ni Jongin.

Napabuntong-hininga ang gwapong binata. "Kikitain ko si Kyungsoo, okay?"

"Kyungsoo? Sino yun!?" Sabay-sabay na tanong ng mga intrigerong tropa.

Napangiti si Jongin, napahawak sa tenga na namumula. "Uh...si crush...si Ms. Ganda."

Nagtinginan ang tropa bago tumingin ulit sa kanya at sabay sabay na tinanong. "SERYOSO KA BA??"

Nagulat si Jongin sa lakas ng boses ng barkada na gumulat sa mga tao sa terminal. 

"Uy, wag naman kayo maingay mga, pre. Tatakutin niyo mga pasahero dito. Oo, seryoso. Magkikita kami ni Ms. Ganda."

"Puta, may date na agad kayo??" Tanong ni Sehun.

"At alam mo na pangalan niya??" Dagdag pa ni Taemin.

"Uy, hindi, hindi. Hindi date. May usapan lang kami."

"Tangina, pre, iba ka rin! Mabilis!" Tulak sa kanya ni Taemin. "Hindi date ka dyan. Obvious naman, date yan! Gagu!"

"Hindi nga sabi!"

"Shet, Jongin, imbitado kami sa kasal ah!" High five pa ni Taeyong kay Taemin.

"Ugh, nakikinig ba kayo?"

"Pre," Umakbay si Sehun sa kanya. "Pre, pasalamat ka talaga sa akin natalo tayo sa beer pong kasi kung hindi, tambay ka pa rin ngayon at walang ka-date!"

Tawa pa ng malakas ni Sehun, proud na proud na dahil sa kanya talo sila ni Jongin sa beer pong game nila, na naging dahilan sa parusa niya na magpapansin sa dalaga.

"Shet, pre, di ka lang talaga gwapings! Lucky charm pa ni Jongin! Wahaha!" Pagsasamba bigla ni Taemin at Taeyong kay Sehun na ngayon ay taas ang baba sa nagawa.

Nararamdaman na ni Jongin ang sakit ng ulo niya dahil sa mga kaibigan. "Uy, di 'to date promise."

"Date yan, kami pa ginawa mong tanga!" Tawa pa ulit ng mga mokong at di na siya nagpaliwanag pa dahil alam niyang di siya iintindihin ng ML Boyz na selective ang pagiging sarado ang utak.

Napailing lang si Chanyeol bago ngumiti ng seryoso sa kanya at tapikin siya sa balikat.

"Ayos, pre. Magandang simula 'to para sayo. Ano, hihintayin mo ba siya dito ngayon?"

"Sa 7 eleven kami diyan magkikita." Imporma niya sa mga kaibigan.

"Dyan lang kayo magdi-date!? Shet naman pre, lubusin mo na, dun kayo sa SM! Manood kayo sine, tapos kain kayo sa Jollibee tapos mwah mwah tsup tsup-" Tugon ni Taemin bago siya tuktukan ni Chanyeol ng dyaryo sa ulo.

"Gago, di ganyan si Jongin."

Ngumuso si Taemin at minasahe na lang ang mga balikat ni Jongin. "Joke lang kasi yun. 'To naman."

"Ugh, di nga kasi 'to date mga pre." Nguso pa niya kase puta bakit ba niya kaibigan 'tong mga siraulong 'to.

"Todo pagwapo hindi date, wag kami, pre." Tugon ni Taeyong. "Sabihin mo mang hindi date, para sa amin date niyo 'to at naka-jackpot ka!"

"Oo nga." Sang-ayon ni Taemin. "Date nga 'to kunwari ka pa gusto mo rin naman."

Ayaw kasi ni Jongin lagyan ng label itong pagkikita muli nila ni Kyungsoo kahit na ang totoo ay gusto rin niyang isipin na isa nga itong date.

Samantala, si Sehun, sinisinghot-singhot si Jongin.

"Huy!" Hampas ni Jongin sa ulo ng kaibigan.

"Aray, puta."

"Nung ginagawa mo kasi? Para kang aso."

"Tangina naman kasi Jongin, kikitain mo chix mo ng di ka nagpapabango? Wala ka man lang amoy sa gwapo mong yan?"

Napaamoy tuloy si Jongin sa sarili. "Nag-rexona naman ako ah."

"Gago! Pabango kasi. Dapat magpabango ka plus points kaya yun! Kung gwapo itsura mo, dapat gwapo rin amoy mo!"

Inamoy na rin siya ni Taeyong, Taemin at Chanyeol.

"Jongin, magkikita rin naman kayo, todohan mo na. Oy, Sehun, yung Bench mo na pabango kunin mo nga, pabanguhan mo si Jongin." Utos ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Sumaludo naman si Sehun. "Yes, sir! Oy, Jongin, dyan ka lang!" Sabay takbo ng lalaki pauwi.

"Nu oras ba kayo magkikita?"

Inalala ni Jongin ang usapan nila ni Kyungsoo kagabi. "W-Wala siya sinabi."

"Ha?? E, pano kayo magkikita niyan!?"

"Hintayin ko na lang siya sa 7 eleven. O baka nga andun na siya." Kibit-balikat niya.

"Tol, seryoso ba talaga 'to? Hindi naman sa pag-aano..." May pag-aalalang sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Oo, sabi niya wala mang-iindian. Tsaka baka nalimutan lang niya sabihin yung oras. Kaya ko naman maghintay."

"Wag nga tayo nega. Success 'tong date niyo sigurado ako dyan! Sa gwapo mong yan? Tameme yun mamaya sayo tingnan mo!" Kindat ni Taemin at lalong nabigyan ng confidence si Jongin sa mga salita ng kaibigan.

"Salamat, 'tol." Pasasalamat niya sa mga kaibigang suportado siya.

Pagkabalik ni Sehun, agad niya insprayan si Jongin ng pabango. Todo hiyaw naman si Taemin at Taeyong kung saan pa dapat i-sprayan si Jongin.

"O, ayan! Mabango ka na!" Puri ni Sehun na tuwang-tuwa pa pero sina Chanyeol, Taemin at Taeyong biglang naging seryoso na. "O, ba't para kayong nalugi?"

Di nila sinagot si Sehun. 

"Jongin, punta ka na kaya, baka mamaya andun na siya." Sabi ni Taemin sa kanya sabay tulak dito para kumilos na.

"Oo nga, punta ka na pre alas diyes pa lang naman baka naghahanda pa lang yun. Mas okay kung ikaw mauna dun. Plus points yan." Sabi ni Taeyong na sinang-ayunan na nilang lahat.

"Galingan mo, 'tol!"

"Kaya mo yan, Mr. Pogi!"

Ngisi at cheer bigla ng mga kaibigan niya sa kanya.

"Teka, ano ba nangyayari?" Intriga ni Sehun pero tinulak na papunta sa direksyon ng 7 eleven ni Chanyeol si Jongin.

"Punta ka na, malay mo maaga din siya."

"Sige, salamat mga pre!"

"Jongin, goodluck! Galingan mo ng sobra ah! Kung kailangan mo mag-pick up line gawin mo!" Paalala ni Taemin sa kanya habang si Sehun ay nagrereklamo ng, "Hala pano kaya kung di siya siputin nung babaeng yun!?"

Pero di na yun narinig ni Jongin dahil nakatawid na siya ng kalsada.

Di bale, natuktukan naman si Sehun ng tatlong kaibigan.

Pumasok na si Jongin sa 7 eleven. Wala masyadong tao pero nagbakasakali na siya na nandun na si Kyungsoo.

Pero wala pa.

Kaya umupo muna siya sa sulok habang naghihintay. Paningin niya baka tulog pa ang alaga. Late na rin kasi nakauwi ang babae kagabi.

Pero okay naman sa kanya na maghintay lang.

Inagahan naman din talaga niya na pumunta dahil alala niya wala ngang nabanggit na oras ang babae sa kanya. Pero may tiwala siya kay Kyungsoo na seryoso ito, na sisiputin siya nito. Di ba nga sabi niya,  _ walang mang-iindian. _

Napangalumbaba siya habang inaalala ang gabing di niya inaasahang mangyayari.

Naiisip niya ang tawa ni Kyungsoo, ang ngiti nitong hugis puso, ang mga mata nitong sumisingkit sa sobrang pagtawa, at ang mga pagsuntok nito sa kanyang braso, mahina man yun o malakas pero balewala lang sa kanya.

Kinikilig si Jongin habang inaalala ang memoryang iyon.

* * *

Wala pa rin si Kyungsoo.

Lagi nang nakaabang si Jongin tuwing naririnig ang pagbukas ng pinto. Umaasa siya na si Kyungsoo na iyon pero hindi pa.

Tuwing bubukas ang pinto, napapangiti siya, pero kapag nakita na kung sino ang pumasok, nanlulumo ang itsura niya.

Alas dose ng tanghali, wala pa rin si Kyungsoo.

Gutom na si Jongin, nag-aalburoto na ang tyan.

Ayaw pa sana niya kumain dahil gusto niya sana sabay sila ni Kyungsoo kaya nagtiis na muna siya.

Isa pa ayaw niya na madoble ang gastos niya kung bibili na siya agad ngayon ng makakain tapos mamaya kakain ulit. Ayaw din naman niya na kumain na ngayon tas mamaya hindi na dahil lang sa nagtitipid siya. Ayaw niyang magmukhang kaawa-awa kay Kyungsoo kaya pinaghandaan niya rin ito.

Yun nga lang, alas dos na at wala pa rin si Kyungsoo.

Nakasubsob na ang mukha niya sa mga braso niya sa pinapatungang lamesa.

Ilang mag-jowa na rin ang pinanood niyang nagkukulitan at sweet na sweet sa isa't-isa pero magpasahanggang ngayon wala ni anino ni Kyungsoo ang sumulpot at gutom na gutom na siya.

Pero heto't umaasa pa rin siya.

Tumayo siya't bumili na muna ng Nissin cup noodles pangtawid gutom.

At lumipat siya ng mauupuan.

Pumwesto siya malapit sa pinto para tanaw na tanaw niya ang labas kaya makikita niya agad kung paparating na si Kyungsoo.

Alas kwatro ng hapon.

Wala pa rin si Kyungsoo.

Ilang tao na ang pinagmasdan niya sa labas. Yung sabaw ng cup noodles niya sinadya rin niyang wag muna ubusin para di siya paalisin sa pwesto. Pero wala pa rin si Kyungsoo.

At kahit pilit niyang alisin sa isip, ngunit nawawalan na siya ng pag-asa na darating pa ang dalaga.

Pero naghintay pa rin siya. Nagbabakasakali, dahil baka may ginawa lang ang dalaga kaya hapon na ito makakarating.

Subalit ang hapon ay naging gabi, wala pa rin si Kyungsoo.

Alas siyete ng gabi.

Gutom na ulit si Jongin pero wala na siya sa mood kumilos pa para bumili ng makakain.

Medyo naninikip na rin ang dibdib niya na umasa siya kay Kyungsoo.

Bakit nga ba siya umaasa e di hamak na kargador lang naman siya, mahirap at walang maipagmamalaki sa babaeng gusto niya kahit alam naman niyang magkaiba ang eatado ng buhay nila pareha.

Alam niyang mayaman itong si Kyungsoo pero sige pa rin siya na maabot ang babae. Ano bang pumasok sa kokote niya para abutin ang isang tao na alam naman niyang ibang-iba sa kanya?

Inuntog na lang ni Jongin ang noo sa lamesa para pigilan ang mga negatibong bagay na pumapasok sa isip niya. Pero hindi na niya iyon maitaboy pa at lalo lang nagpatong-patong ang mga negatibong bagay na naiisip niya.

Umupo ulit siya ng tuwid at tumingin sa orasan.

' _ Hanggang alas-otso _ ' sabi niya sa sarili pero tiningala din niya ang guard na katabi at nagtanong, "Kuya, may magandang babae ba na pumunta kanina dito wala pang alas diyes ng umaga?"

"Nu, itsura bui?"

"Mahaba buhok, may bangs, malaki yung mata, maputi. Wala po ba?"

"Mahaba buhok na may bangs...hm."

"Ano Kuya meron po ba?"

Nag-isip-isip pa ang guard. "Parang wala eh. O baka di ko lang maalala. Pero parang wala."

"Ah, ganun po ba. Sige po salamat na lang."

Naghintay pa si Jongin, nagdadasal na siputin siya ni Kyungsoo kahit saglit lang.

Pero pano pala kung narealize ni Kyungsoo na 'bakit ba siya makikipagkita sa isang mahirap tulad niya samantalang may mas maaayos pa na lalaki dyan bukod sa kanya?' o kaya nandiri na pala ang babae sa kanya kasi nakita na nito ang tinitirhan niya kagabi.

Napabuga na lang ulit siya ng hininga at sinubsob muli ang mukha sa mga braso.

Bumukas ang pinto ng 7 eleven.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, ma'am, gising na po."

"Nghhhh hmm. Antok pa..." Tinalikuran niya ang gumigising sa kanya habang yakap yakap ang kanyang unan.

"Ma'am gising na po, mali-late na po kayo sa kasal na pupuntahan niyo ni Madam."

"Yoko pumunta nghh...mhmm..Tulog pa ko, yaya, alis, shoo."

"Pero, Ma'am, magagalit si Madam sa akin kapag di ko kayo nagising. Gising na po."

Nabwiset na si Kyungsoo, umupo at sinimangutan ang yaya. May marka pa ng laway niya sa gilid ng labi niya. "Ya, sabihin mo na lang kay Mom na ayoko sumama. Antok pa ako. Aattend ako ng kasal ganito itsura ko? Kulang sa tulog? Tsaka wala naman siyang sinasabi na pupunta kami ng kasal-" At doon niya naalala ang paalala ng ina sa kanya bago magpaalam sa pupuntahang concert.

"Kyungsoo?" Bumukas bigla ang pinto ng kwarto niya at bumungad sa kanya ang nanay niyang naka-bathrobe at may curlers ang buhok. "Bangon na, baka nakakalimutan mo na may pupuntahan tayong kasal ngayon."

Napahawi ng gulu-gulong buhok si Kyungsoo. "Pwede ba wag na ako sumama kasi di ko naman kilala yung ikakasal? Inaantok pa po ako, Ma."

"Sinabihan na kita tungkol dito last week di ba, kaya wag ka na mag-inarte diyan at mag-ayos ka na."

Pagkaalis ng nanay niya, sinipa-sipa niya ang kumot at mabilis na dumiretso ng banyo at padabog na sinara ang pinto.

Kaya wag na wag gigisingin ang natutulog na kulang pa sa tulog.

Ang hirap sa nanay ni Kyungsoo, masyado itong strikta kahit ilang beses na sinaway ito ng dalaga nang hindi nito nalalaman.

Sunod, kapag may sinabi siya, gusto niya yun agad ang nasusunod kaya lumaki si Kyungsoo na walang kalayaan at mataas ang expectation sa kanya ng mga magulang.

Nung elementarya, okay lang sa kanya ang lahat, pero pagdating niya ng 2nd year highschool, dun niya narealize na may mali sa paghuhubog sa kanya ng mga magulang niya.

Nasa likod ng sasakyan nakaupo si Kyungsoo at nakasimangot pa rin. Nakasuot ito ng napakagandang dress. Elegante ang dating na lalong nagpatingkad sa kagandahan niyang taglay.

"Kyungsoo, wag na wag kang sisimangot dun ah? Kasal ang pupuntahan natin hindi burol."

Sinagot niya ang nanay. "Wala naman ako pake sa kasal na 'to kaya bakit ako ngingiti?"

"KYUNGSOO DOH!" Sigaw ng nanay niya sa kanya na ikinagulat din niya. Yumuko siya at pinakinggan ang sermon ng nanay niya sa kanya. "Planado na 'to last month at pinaalalahanan pa kita nung nagpaalam ka sa concert at kahapon tungkol dito bago ka pumunta sa walang kwentang concert na yan! Sa susunod wag na wag ka na pupunta sa mga concert na yan kung ganyan ka lang din aasta."

Naiiyak na si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan pero kailangan niyang magpigil dahil lalong nagagalit lang ang nanay niya sa kanya kapag umiiyak siya.

"Wag mo kong iiyak-iyakan dyan ah? Umayos ka Kyungsoo."

Tahimik na sa sasakyan.

Sumisinghot si Kyungsoo at napatingin sa compact mirror na hawak. Mapula ang kanyang mga mata at halata ang pagkaantok sa mga ito.

Pagtingin niya sa bintana, natanaw niya ang 7 eleven.

Alas otso na ng umaga.

_ Si Jongin! _

"Manonh, wait, pahinto po ng sasakyan."

Huminto naman si Manong.

"Kyungsoo, ano na naman yan?" Lingon ng nanay niya sa kanya.

Bumaba si Kyungsoo ng sasakyan at di pinansin ang mga sigaw sa kanya ng nanay niya.

Tiningnan muna niya ang kaliwa at kanan niya bago tumawid at pumunta sa 7 eleven.

Sumilip lang siya sa loob kahit na pinagbuksan naman siya ng guard ng pinto.

As usual, wala pa doon si Jongin. Ano bang inaasahan niya? Napakaaga pa.

Tumawid siya ulit. Pupunta sana siya sa bahay ng lalaki para magpaalam na hindi siya makakapunta ngayong araw. Na iurong muna nila ang napag-usapan nila kagabi. Kaso, hindi niya matandaan kung paano pumunta kina Jongin. Masyadong maraming intersections, hindi niya matandaan kung saan sila dumaan kagabi dahil nakasunod lang naman siya kay Jihee at madilim na rin.

Iritang-irita lalo si Kyungsoo. Di lang sa nanay niya kundi pati rin sa sarili.

Ang tanga niya para makalimutan na may lakad sila ng nanay niya ngayon pero nayaya pa rin niya si Jongin na magkita sila sa 7 eleven.

Isa pang katangahan, hindi niya binigyan ng oras ang lalaki.

"Ma'am Kyungsoo, tara na daw po!" Takbo sa kanya ni Manong na panigurado pinasunod agad ng magaling niyang nanay.

Nakakuyom ang mga kamay niya sa gilid, mga luha ay pinipigilan niyang pumatak.

Bumalik ang pagkainis niya sa nanay niya dahil ayaw siyang pahintulutan nito na huwag sumama.

Pero wala na siyang nagawa. Natingnan niya tuloy nang masama si Manong bago daanan lang ito pabalik sa pinarada nilang sasakyan sa gilid.

Pumasok siya sa sasakyan at umandar na muli iyon.

"Ano bang pinaggagagawa mo Kyungsoo? Balak mo ba tumakas?"

Hindi na pinansin ng dalaga ang nanay niya at tumingin na lang sa bintana.

"My god, Kyungsoo! Kung kailan ka pa tumanda tsaka ka pa naging isip bata."

Napapunas si Kyungsoo ng luha sa kanyang mukha.

At sa buong byahe nila, hindi na tumigil ang ina niya sa kakatalak tungkol sa kanya.

* * *

Sa Tagaytay ang venue ng kasal malapit sa Bulkang Taal.

Walang gana si Kyungsoo.

Pilit din ang ngiti niya habang sinasamahan ang nanay niya batiin ang mga taong di naman niya kilala. Walang humpay rin ang mga papuring natanggap niya patungkol sa kung gaano siya kaganda, pero wala siyang imik tungkol dun dahil naubusan na siya ng pake sa mga pagkakataong iyon.

Yung kasal, bongga, maala-fairytale sa garbo, pero ung utak niya lumilipad, na kay Jongin.

Inaalala niya ang lalaki. Hindi siya mapakali.

Hanggang sa maisip niya si Baekhyun!

Nagkaron siya ng katiting na pag-asa. Hiling din niya sana di pa nakakahintay sa kanya si Jongin ng matagal. Siguro naman tanghali din nagising ang lalaki dahil late na sila nakauwi.

Siguro. Sana.

_ 'Baek, favor' _

_ 'Nu baks?' _

_ 'busy ka ba?' _

_ 'di naman pero andito ako kina kuya. babysitter ni pamangkin. whyyy? _ '

Nawalan ng pag-asa si Kyungsoo.

_ 'ay wala naman. sige baks ✌' _

_ 'sabi mo favor nu yun?' _

_ 'wala, ok na pala' _

_ 'serious?' _

_ 'yep, okie doki na' _

Tinago niya ang phone at nagulat siya na tinawag siya para maging kalahok ng isang game sa reception.

At kahit wala siyang gana, siya pa ang minalas na napili sa isang kakaibang, with a twist bouquet toss game.

Ngayon, sila ng nakakuha sa garter toss na lalaki ang pinagtripan.

Di niya kilala ang lalaki pero umupo lang siya na walang emosyon habang binibigyan siya ng awkward lap dance ng lalaki.

Napahikab na lang si Kyungsoo sa antok at napansin din niya na nawala ang excitement ng lalaki sa kanya. As if interested siya sa kanya. Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay pero ang iba enjoy na enjoy pa rin sa pinaggagagawa sa kanila.

Kailangan din sumayaw ni Kyungsoo para sa lalaki at dahil ayaw niyang mag-inarte sa harap ng lahat, sinayawan na lang niya ang lalaki ng isang choreo ng isang girl group na alam niya habang pekeng nakangiti kahit iritang-irita na siya at gusto na niyang matapos ang lahat ng ito.

Nakahinga lang siya nang matapos ang kahihiyang ginawa.

Pero ang lalaki na di niya naman kilala, tumakbo pa papalapit sa kanya at iniabot ang kamay para magpakilala. "Hi, I'm Changsub."

"O tapos?" Pagtataray niya sa lalaki na bigla nang nahiya.

"May I perhaps, have your name? And number na rin?"

"Di mo ba narinig pangalan ko kanina? Binanggit nila di ba?"

"Sorry pero I didn't catch it kasi."

"Problema mo na yun." Tinalikuran lang niya ang lalaki na nadismaya at napatingin na lang sa kamay niya na naghihintay ma-handshake ni Kyungsoo.

Humikab ulit si Kyungsoo at napatingin sa relos. Alas singko na ng hapon. Tanong niya sa sarili,  _ kailan ba matatapos 'tong party na 'to? _

"Mom, can I leave na ba? Inaantok na ako."

"Kyungsoo, isa lang ang sasakyan natin. Hindi pwedeng mauna ka na lang."

Inip na inip na si Kyungsoo at nag-aalala rin kay Jongin habang tinitingan-tingnan niya ang orasan.

"Pwede po ba na umuwi na tayo?"

"Soo, hindi tayo nagmamadali. Inumpisahan natin yung kasal, kaya tatapusin din natin hanggang reception."

"Ma, wala naman na tayo ginagawa-"

Isang tingin lang ng nanay niya sa kanya ay natahimik na siya.

Tinext niya si Baekhyun.

_ 'Nu oras ka uuwi, baks?' _

_ 'Bukas pa, bakit ba tanong ka nang tanong, nu ba problema gurl?' _

Hindi na niya sinagot ang reply.

* * *

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa byahe.

8:40 P.M.

Malapit na sila sa plaza ng San Carlos.

Lalo siyang nagising sa natanto.

"Manong, baba niyo po ako sa 7 eleven."

"Kyungsoo ano na naman yang kaartehan mo?" Pagsusungit ng nanay niya sa kanya.

Hindi niya sinagot ang nanay. "Manong, ah, sa 7 eleven po ako."

Nakaabang na si Kyungsoo sa bintana habang papalapit sila sa 7 eleven.

"Manong, baba niyo na ako."

"Uh..." di alam ni Manong driver kung ano ang gagawin.

"Theodoro, idiretso mo na sa bahay. Kyungsoo ano bang iniisip mo at gusto mo magpababa sa 7 eleven? Pano ka na lang makakauwi niyan ah? Magtratrycicle ka? At ano bang gagawin mo dun sa ganitong oras?"

_ 'Pwede niyo naman po ako hintayin tsaka kaya ko naman din po magtricycle'  _ gusto niya isagot pero di bale na lang dahil nilagpasan na nila ang 7 eleven at isa pa mas papakinggan ni Manong Theodoro ang nanay niya kaysa sa kanya. Anak lang naman siya, samantalang ang nanay niya ang amo ni Mang Theodoro. Kahit anong inis na maramdaman niya, wala naman siyang magagawa.

At dahil may pagkalabo rin ang kanyang mga mata, di niya alam kung andun pa ba si Jongin na naghihintay o wala na.

Napasiksik na lang si Kyungsoo sa bintana, nalungkot at naguilty sa ginawa sa binata.

_ Jongin, I'm sorry _

* * *

8:30 PM

Nag-extend pa si Jongin hanggang 8:30 sa establisyemento pero wala pa rin si Kyungsoo.

Iniisip niya na baka joke lang talaga ang lahat sa dalaga. Nawalan na siya ng pagasa, kaya umuwi na lang si Jongin.

"Kuyaa!!" Excited na salubong sa kanya ng mga kapatid, pumeke na lang siya ng ngiti sa mga ito habang hinuhubad ang kanyang denim jacket.

"Kumain na ba kayo? Bumili ako Dunkin Donuts nung napadaan ako. Ito." Abot niya ng box kay Jihye.

"Naks, may pa-donut success ba, Kuya?" Intriga ni Jihee sa kanya bago dumampot ng donut at kumagat.

Tumawa lang si Jongin sabay iling. May mapait rin na ngiti sa kanyang labi. "Hindi natuloy."

"Hindi natuloy!?" Sabay na tanong ng dalawang kapatid sa kanya.

Umiling ulit siya habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos na kupas.

"Hala, Kuya, anyare? Bakit!?"

Nagkibit-balikat lang siya. "Hayaan niyo na. Di naman kasi yun talaga date. Kayo kasi eh masyado kayong umasa ayan tuloy dismayado kayo."

At medyo umasa siya na 'date' nga sana nila yun ni Kyungsoo. Masakit pero sino ba siya sa dalaga para masaktan. Alikabok lang naman siya.

"Sayang naman porma mo, Kuya. Gwapo gwapo mo tapos...di natuloy." Tinabihan siya ng mga kapatid at sinubuan na lang ng donut.

Tinawanan na lang ni Jongin ang nangyari kahit masakit. Pero kasalanan din naman niya kung bakit siya umasa.

At baka, senyas na rin ito sa kanya na tumigil na kamtin ang babaeng di naman talaga nababagay sa isang tulad niya.

"Baka Kuya may nangyari lang kay Ate Ganda kaya ganun." Sabi ni Jihee para paliwanagin ang mood niya. Pero wala na iyon talab pa sa kanya.

"Hindi ko alam, Jihee." Mapait na ngiti. "Ayoko na umasa."

* * *

Nalungkot ang barkada niya para sa kanya ng malaman ng mga ito ang nangyari sa supposed 'date' nila ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi siya inasar ng mga ito o kung ano nung kwinento niya sa mga ito ang nangyari.

Di na rin sila nagkumento ng mga bagay na lalong magpapatindi lang ng kalungkutan niya na ipinapasalamat din niya sa mga kaibigan na kilala na siya at lubos ng nakakaintindi sa kanya.

Nitong mga nagdaang mga araw, inabala na lang niya ang sarili sa pagtatrabaho. Sina Sehun, Taemin at Taeyong naghanap na rin ng matatrabahuhan dahil ayaw na silang sponsoran ng mga magulang nila ng load pang-ML kaya hindi na rin sila napapatambay sa may terminal ng tricycle.

Lumipas ang mga araw at hindi na muling nakita pa ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

Namimiss niya makita ang dalaga oo pero inuuna na lang niya ang pagtratrabaho para may ipangtustos sa mga kapatid.

Isa pa, lagi niyang naiisip na  _ sino ba ako sa kanya? wala lang naman ako sa buhay niya. _

Kaya, ang pagtatrabaho at paghahanap ng raket ang pinagkaabalahan niya.

Kasalukuyan, abala pa rin siya sa tinatayo nilang second floor ng isang bahay sa isang subdivision. Tagatak man ang pawis sa ilalim ng nag-iinit na araw, natitiis niya iyon para lang kumita.

"Pre, sama ka sa amin mamaya inom." Yaya sa kanya ng katrabaho na si Junshik.

Huminto siya sa paghahalo ng semento. "Naku, pre, ayoko. Uuwi na ako agad."

"Luh, pre, minsan lang. Tsaka matatapos naman na natin 'to, maagang celebration ba."

Todo tanggi si Jongin. Isa pa di niya kilala ang mga kasamang lalaki kaya nag-aalangan siya sumama sa mga ito. "Di na, pre, next time na lang ako."

"Awo, sayang naman. Magsasaya pa naman kami."

Pero todo tanggi pa rin siya, di nagpatinag sa pangungulit ng mga kasamahan sa pinagraraketan niya.

Nagpatuloy siya sa paghalo ng semento, paglagay nito sa timba bago ihatid sa mga nagbubuhos.

Nagpatuloy ang araw ni Jongin.

Normal na araw na walang Kyungsoo.

Normal na araw kung saan tagatak ang pawis at ang pokus ay ang kumita ng pera pantawid sa pang-araw-araw nilang magkakapatid.


	6. Pagkakulong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takang-taka si Kyungsoo kung bakit nitong mga araw ay hindi na niya nakikita ang tropa ni Jongin sa terminal.

Si Chanyeol minsan nakikita niya pero sa tuwing lalapitan niya sana ito para pagtanungan ng direksyon ng bahay ni Jongin lagi naman niya itong naaabutang may pasahero o di kaya naman ay papaalis na. Talk about wrong timing. Parang nananadya ang tadhana at ito na ang karma niya sa pag-indyan kay Jongin.

Kaya sa isang araw na wala na naman siya ulit malapitan, lumapit na lang siya kay Manong Minseok. "Manong Minseok, asan na po ba yung mga tambay dyan?"

"Yung tropa ni Jongin? Naku, nagsihanapan na ng mga trabaho. Ewan ko lang kung nakakuha na."

"E s-si Jongin po ba?"

"Di na nga rin nakakatambay yun dito. Di ko rin alam. Bakit mo ba natanong? Sabihan ko na lang sila na hinahanap mo sila."

"Naku, Manong, di na po kailangan. N-Natanong ko lang po talaga kasi--ah, basta, pabili na nga lang po ako sampung pisong fishball po." Pag-iiba na niya nang malihis na ang atensyon ni Manong Minseok sa kuryosidad niya kung nasaan na ang tropa ni Jongin at si Jongin mismo.

Tumambay pa si Kyungsoo roon, hindi ininda ang init, kumain na lang ng kikiam at chickenball pa matapos ubusin ang fishball, nagbabasakaling dumating man lang si Jongin o ang isa sa mga tropa nito.

Pero wala ni isa ang dumating. At kahit gusto pa niya maghintay, hindi na rin niya nagawa dahil tinext na siya ng yaya niya na kailangan na niyang umuwi dahil paparating na ang nanay niya.

"Manong, e, bahay ng isa sa kanila alam mo ba?"

"H-Hindi rin e, di kasi ako taga dito. Dumadayo lang ako dito para magbenta. Sa may Sta. Clarita pa ako, Ma'am." Paliwanag ng mag-fifishball. "Tanungin ko sila--"

"Manong, wag na po. Wag mo rin po sabihin sa kanila na nagtanong po ako ah. P-Please?"

Tumango lang si Minseok at ngumiti.

* * *

Onting finishing na lang at matatapos na ang ginagawang bahay kung saan rumaraket si Jongin.

Pagtingala niya sa bahay, napangiti siya. Kung hindi siya naghalo ng semento hindi matatapos agad ang napakaganda nang bahay lalo na't may kabagalan din sa pagkilos ang mga kasamahan niya sa construction.

Pangarap din niya magkabahay ng maganda para sa kanilang magkakapatid. Di bale kapag nakaipon siya ng pambili ng materyales, pagagandahin din niya ang bahay nila.

"Oy, pre, ganda na no?" Akbay sa kanya ni Yoseob at Junshik na parehong nakatingin din sa bahay.

"Ano, pre? Bukas inom? Sama ka na sa amin. Minsan lang naman oh."

Dumagdag din si Jaejin na naghuhugas lang ng kamay sa gripo. "Onga sama ka na. Happy happy lang. Tsaka diyan lang tayo sa tambayan namin, lapit lang dito."

"Naku, hindi na. Uwi din ako agad." Tanggi niya sa mga kasamahan. Isa pa, hindi rin kasi siya ang tipo na nakikipag-inuman sa mga katrabaho matapos magtrabaho.

"Sige na, pre, gusto ka rin namin maka-bonding. Yaan mo kapag may ganitong trabaho ulit ikaw kukunin namin. Buti na lang may kakilala si Kuya Eunhyuk, kung di dahil sa kanya di ka namin makakasama. Tsaka mukhang okay ka pa naman magtrabaho. Masipag, mabilis." 

Si Kuya Eunhyuk talaga ang dahilan kung bakit siya napadpad sa trabahong ito na laking pasasalamat niya din na siya ang nireto para magtrabaho dito.

Isa pa, naging mabait naman sa kanya ang mga nakasama ng ilang linggo sa pagtatrabaho dito kaya napapayag din siya sa huli. "S-Sige..."

Sa sumunod na araw, tapos na ang finishing ng bahay. Papunta na sila sa tambayan ng tatlo. Natutunan ni Jongin na tropa pala sila at taga kabilang baranggay. Naisip niya tuloy ang tropa. Kung di lang sana tamad sina Sehun, Taemin at Taeyong e di sana pwedeng sila-sila rin magkakasama sa pagtatrabaho.

Pero di bale, naghahanap naman na din ng trabaho ang ML Boyz.

Inuman.

Nasa isang tagong lugar sila.

Maliit lang na bakante at sinira na na bahay, kalahating porsyon na lang ang natira at may bubungan na asul na trapal bilang bubong.

Tumambay muna sila roon habang bumibili ng alak si Jaejin.

Sina Yoseob at Junshik, humihithit naman na ng sigarilyo.

"Di ka talaga nagyoyosi, pre?" Tanong ni Junshik sa kanya.

Lubog na ang araw at madilim na ang paligid. Ngunit, may streetlight na nakailaw ilang metro ang layo sa kanila. Isa pa, may dala rin na flashlight si Jungshik kaya iyon din ang nagsilbing ilaw nila sa dilim.

Umiling si Jongin. "H-Hindi. Inom lang."

"Awo. Ayaw mo subukan? Pangtanggal yan ng stress." Abot pa ni Junshik sa kanya ng kaha ng sigarilyo. "Kuha ka. Subukan mo, magbabago mundo mo."

"Naku, h-hindi talaga. Okay na ako." Todo tanggi niya sa kasamahan.

Mabuti na lang at hindi na siya pinilit pa ng mga kasamahan. Plano niya sanang saglit lang siya roon. Ilang tagay lang tapos aalis din siya. 

Dumating si Jaejin na may kasama na ring tatlo pang mga lalaki. May mga dala na silang bote ng alak at pika-pika. Sakto, gusto ni Jongin ng kornik kaya yun agad ang hiningi niya.

Mausok. Hindi sanay si Jongin sa usok ng sigarilyo. Gusto niya sana takpan ang ilong pero ayaw niyang mabastos ang mga kasama.

Lahat sila nagyoyosi, pwera lang sa kanya.

"Mga pre, si Jongin nga pala, plus one namin sa trabaho."

Pinakilala ni Jaejin ang tatlong lalaking dumagdag sa kanila at tiningnan siya maigi at binati na para bang tropa lang din siya ng mga ito. Pero di na niya inabsorb pa ang mga pangalan ng tatlo at tumungo na sila sa pagtatagay ng alak at kwentuhan.

Hindi kumportable si Jongin. Gusto na niyang umalis. Ibang-iba ang inuman na ito sa inuman ng tropa niya.

Ang mga lalaking 'to, nanggana pang manood ng porn sa cellphone ng isa sa mga dumagdag.

Kumakain na lang si Jongin ng kornik habang pasulyap-sulyap sa mga hayok na kasamahan.

"Uy, ayaw mo ba manood? Dali, tingnan mo 'tong suso ng babae ang laki laki ang sarap isubo!"

Nagtawanan ang mga lalaki at nag-apiran pa.

"Ito pre o! Tingnan mo na kunwari ka pa na hindi tumitingin ng ganito!" Itinutok pa ng lalaki sa mukha niya ang cellphone.

Pilit na lumalayo si Jongin sa kanila at hinayaan din siya. Gusto na niya umalis. Gustong-gusto na niya pero hindi niya pa magawang magpaalam.

Pero nang hindi na niya kaya pang marinig ang mga ungol na nanggagaling sa pinapanood nila at ang mga bastos na komento na lumalabas sa mga bibig nila, tumayo na si Jongin.

"Uh, aalis na ako, mga pre."

"Aalis ka na agad wala pa nga tayo sa pinakamagandang parte ng inumang 'to!?" Ngisi sa kanya ni Yoseob bago tumagay pa.

Kinakabahan na si Jongin. Sina Jaejin at yung tatlong iba pa may ginagawa sa sulok.

"O, pre, lina kayo!" Aya ni Jaejin kina Yoseob at Junshik. "Oy, Jongin, lika! Dahil tropa ka namin, libre ka muna ngayon."

Nagbabatak na ng shabu ang grupo.

Takot na takot na si Jongin. Kung hindi na siya komportable kanina. Mas lalo na ngayon. Lumakas at bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa dibdib.

"Ahh, puta ang sarap!"

Hindi na gumalaw si Jongin sa kinakatayuan.

At sa isang iglap, mabilis na nagbago ang sitwasyon.

Naging mabilis rin ang mga pangyayari dahil biglang may mga pulis na pumasok at lahat sila ay pinadapa at pinataas ng mga kamay.

Nanlalamig si Jongin at hindi na niya marinig pa ang mga sinasabi ng mga pulis. Puno siya ng kaba at takot dahil pakiramdam niya, ito na ang huling araw ng kalayaan niya. 

"Wag po. Hindi po ako kasama dito." Pagmamakaawa niya sa mga pulis habang umiiyak. 

"Ilang beses na namin narinig yang palusot na yan. Kamay sa likod ng ulo kundi tutuktukan kita." Sabi sa kanya ng pulis.

Dinampot at dinala silang lahat sa pulis mobil. Nakaposas.

Natakot si Jongin. Wala na siyang nagawa pa kundi ang umiyak, habang ang mga kasama kanina pinapanood lang siya--mga walang pakialam.

"Hindi po talaga ako kasama rito parang awa."

Hindi na sya pinakinggan pa ng pulis at nabingi na lang siya sa wangwang ng mobil at sa kanyang pag-iyak.

"Yung mga kapatid ko." Hagulgol pa nya sa sulok habang pumapalayo ang mobil papunta sa istasyon ng pulis.

"Ipasok nyo na yan dyan." Pinasok ang mga bagong huli sa kulungan.

Samantala, isang taga palengke ang nakakita kay Jongin na dinala sa istasyon. "Si Jongin yun ah!" Sumilip pa ang lalaki sa loob ng istasyon at kumpirmado nga. Si Jongin nga.

Agad na tumakbo ang lalaki para ibalita ang nakita.

Nakakapit lang sa rehas si Jongin, umiiyak.

"Sir, ilabas niyo po ako. Kasama lang po nila ako pero di ko po alam na ganyan sila. Sir, sige na po. Kawawa po mga kapatid ko kapag nakulong ako."

"Hay, lumang palusot na yan. Manahimik ka na lang pwede?" Umiling ang pulis at nagpatuloy sa pagtatrabaho.

"Sir...yung mga kapatid ko... Wala po talaga akong kasalanan. Napilit lang po talaga nila ako isama para uminom di ko pa talaga alam na nag-shashabu sila." Tiningnan niya nang masama ang mga kasama kanina pero tila may amats pa rin ang mga ito dahil wala silang pake sa kanya.

Ilang saglit pa ay narinig niya ang mga kapatid. "Kuyyaaa!!!"

Nag-iiyakan na sina Jihee at Jihye papunta sa kanya at niyakap siya kahit may harang sa gitna nila.

"Huy! Bawal bata dito! Labas!" Galit na sabi ng pulis sa kanila pero hindi nagpatinag ang dalawang bata.

Lalong umiyak si Jongin.

"Kuya, bakit ka nandito?" Tanong ni Jihee sa kanya na basang-basa na ang mukha sa pag-iyak.

"Walang kasalanan si Kuya, wala...maniwala kayo. Nasama lang ako dito. Hindi magagawang mag-droga ng Kuya.." Sabi niya sa mga kapatid.

Tumango lang ang mga kapatid, naniniwala ng buong-puso sa mga salita ni Jongin.

"Mamang pulis, pakawalan nyo na po Kuya namin. Di naman po siya gagawa ng masama. Mabait po ang Kuya namin." Sabi ni Jihee sa nakatalagang pulis sa istasyon na hindi naman kasama nang dinampot ang mga bumabatak ng shabu.

"E, nahuli Kuya niyo nagshashabu e."

Nagulat ang dalawa sa narinig at todo iling naman si Jongin sa mga kapatid para pigilan ang mga ito na huwag na magsalita pa.

"Hindi, maniwala kayo, di gumamit ang Kuya namin nun." Tumango ang dalawa at niyakap lalo ang Kuya

"E kung palabasin ko na kaya kayo no? Bawal nga bata dito sabi buti nga di ko pa kayo nahihila palabas kahit kanina pa ako nagsabi na bawal kayo dito." Pagsusungit ng pulis.

Pero nagsalita ulit si Jihee sa mamang pulis. "Mamang pulis, bakit po pati inosente hinuhuli niyo? Ano po ba ebidensya niyo kung bakit Kuya namin hinuli niyo rin? Bakit po kayo ganyan? Dahil po ba mukha lang kami gusgusin at mahirap kami na agad ang may kasalanang ginawa?" Hagulgol pa ni Jihee.

Nagmamakaawa ang mga mukha ng mga kapatid sa pulis.

Natameme ang pulis sa sinabi ng bata sa kanya. "Wala akong alam diyan. Di naman ako yung nakahuli sa kanila. Sabing manahimik na eh. Isa pa palalabasin ko na kayo."

Nag-iiyakan lang ang magkakapatid at hindi bumitaw sa isa't-isa.

"Jihye, Jihee, pakiusapan niyo muna si Kuya Chanyeol niyo na dun muna kayo habang nandito ako, hm?" Haplos ni Jongin sa buhok ng mga kapatid.

"Hindi, Kuya." Iling ni Jihye. "Dito lang kami. Pano kung may gawing masama sayo yung mga pulis. Babantayan ka namin dto, Kuya."

"Oo, Kuya, dito lang kami ni Ate. Di ka namin iiwan."

Niyakap na lang muli ni Jongin ang mga kapatid sa pagitan ng mga rehas na nakaharang sa kanila at hinayaan ang luha na tumulo mula sa kanyang mga mata.

* * *

Pumunta ulit ng terminal si Kyungsoo pagkaalis na pagkaalis ng nanay niya dahil may pupuntahan itong awarding ceremony sa isang kilalang kumpanya.

"Yaya, sa may plaza lang po ako."

"Ma'am, wag na po kayo lumabas. Pinagbilinan na po kami ni Madam na siguraduhing dito lang po kayo. Ayaw din po namin mapagalitan.

"Ya, di tayo papahuli kay Mom. Ilang beses ko na siya tinatakasan oh." Proud na sabi ni Kyungsoo na may kasama pang charming niyang ngiti.

"Yun na nga po eh--alam na po niya--"

"Yaya, sige na. Please." Pagmamakaawa ni Kyungsoo sa yaya at wala na rin nagawa ang yaya niya kundi buksan ang gate at palabasin siya dahil isa pa, hindi rin makahindi ang yaya sa kanya. "Babalik din po ako agad. Promise!" Sigaw niya papalayo sa bahay nila.

Simula kasi nung gabing umuwi sila galing sa isang kasalan, na-grounded siya ng nanay niya. Hindi na siya nito pinahintulutan pang lumabas, pero pasaway si Kyungsoo at nagagawa pa rin niya ang mga gusto niya sa tuwing wala ang nanay niya.

Sa ngayon ang gusto lang niya ay makausap si Jongin at makahingi ng tawad sa pang-iindyan niya sa binata.

Pagdating niya sa terminal, naroroon ang tropa ni Jongin, ganun din si Chanyeol.

Nagkaron na siya ng pag-asa na makita ulit si Jongin pero tila nagkakagulo ata sila base sa ekspresyon ng mga mukha nila.

Lumapit siya sa kanila.

"Excuse me, anong nangyayari?"

Nagtinginan sa kanya ang apat na lalaki na pasakay na sana ng tricycle ni Chanyeol.

Nagsitinginan ang tropa sa isa't-isa pero si Chanyeol na ang sumagot. "Sakay na, si Jongin nakulong!"

Sa narinig, nagulat si Kyungsoo at agad na pumasok sa loob katabi si Taemin na sinungitan niya noon.

Umandar ang tricycle.

"Ano nangyari kay Jongin!?" Atat na tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Taemin habang umaandar ang tricycle.

"Nasama siya sa nahuling bumabatak ng shabu. Pero hinding-hindi yun magagawa ni Jongin, maniwala ka." Depensa ni Taemin para sa kaibigan.

At naniniwala din dun si Kyungsoo.

"Ako na bahala sa kanya."

"Anong magagawa mo?" Tanong ni Taemin sa kanya.

At sa pangalawang beses na nagka-interaksyon sila, imbis na magsungit, ngiti na ang binalik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Magtiwala ka lang."

* * *

Pagdating sa istasyon ng pulis, nagulat ang mga pulis na nakabantay nang biglang may apat na lalaki ang sumugod sa loob.

"Pre! Ano nangyari!?" Tanong ni Sehun kay Jongin na hindi na nakasagot. "Sir, pakawalan niyo 'tong tropa namin di naman 'to adik!"

"Oy, kayo, manahimik kayo dyan. Dumagdag pa kayo dito sa mga bata."

Nag-iiyakan pa rin ang magkakapatid habang sina Taemin, Chanyeol at Taeyong ay nagsisisenyasan na.

"Sehun, tama na yan. Kalma, pre." Hatak ni Chanyeol sa apektadong kaibigan.

"E, tangina nanghuhuli sila ng inosente puta--Jongin, sino nagpahamak sayo ah? Tangina nila ah." Napatingin si Sehun sa loob ng rehas kung nasaan nakita niyang tumatawa ang tatlong lalaki. "Sila ba? Sila ba Jongin ha?"

Di sumagot si Jongin pero alam na ng tropa na yun nga ang mga pumahamak sa kanya.

"Oy, kayo, tangina niyo nandadamay pa kayo ng iba--Gago kayo ah!"

"Pre, tama na." Awat nilang lahat kay Sehun.

"Oy, oy, oy, tama na yan! Ikaw kapag di ka tumigil ilalagay din kita dyan!" Galit na sabi ng pulis kay Sehun.

"Pre, tama na." Himas ng tropa sa likod ni Sehun na ilang sandali lang ay kumalma na rin.

Samantala, nasa labas si Kyungsoo. Nang dumating ang isang itim na sasakyan at lumabas ang isang pulis na may katungkulan, agad niya itong nilapitan.

"Tito!"

Tumango ang pulis sa kanya at sabay silang pumasok sa istasyon.

"Ate Kyungsoo??" 

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa gawi ni Jongin kung saan magkakayakap pa rin ang magkakapatid.

Kanina, habang sinisilip ang loob habang kausap niya ang kanyang Tiyuhin na hepe ng istasyon sa telepono, hindi niya mapigilang maluha dahil sa sitwasyon ni Jongin at ng mga kapatid nito.

Nakasaludo ang mga pulis sa loob sa pagdating ng hepe nila.

"Kyungsoo, siya ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at tipid na nginitian si Taemin na kausap niya tungkol dito kanina sa loob ng tricycle.

Nakatingin ang lahat sa mag-tiyuhin, naghihintay, kinakabahan.

Pero umeksena si Jihee. "Mamang pulis, pakawalan niyo na po Kuya namin. Alam niyo po siya po ang the best kuya in the world hinding-hindi po niya magagawa na gumamit ng droga. Mabait po kuya namin kahit kargador lang po siya o kaya po rumaraket ng kung ano mapakain lang po kami ni Ate Jihye at mapag-aral. Sige na po, kahit i-drug test niyo pa po si Kuya inosente po siya. Pag nawala po si Kuya di po namin alam gagawin ni Ate Jihye. Mahal na mahal po namin si Kuya Jongin po namin. Sige na po, maawa po kayo sa amin. Kahit mahirap lang po kami hindi naman po kami kriminal. Sige na po, palayain niyo na po si Kuya namin. Parang awa niyo na po."

Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa likod para magpunas ng luha.

Lumingon ang hepe sa bantay na pulis. "De Mesa, palayain mo ang lalaking yan."

"P-Pero Sir--"

"Hay, palayain mo na. Di mo ba pinakinggan yung sinabi ng kapatid niya? Walang sala ang kuya niya. Yan na naman kayo sa dampot lang nang dampot eh, sabi ko naman sa inyo na mag-ingat din sa hinuhuli."

"Sige po, Sir." Pinakawalan na si Jongin at nagyakapan pa lalo ang magkakapatid.

"Kuya Ni..."

Nilapitan ng hepe ang nasa loob ng rehas. "Nandamay pa kayo ng iba. Tsk." Umiling siya at tumingin kay Kyungsoo na panay punas ng luha.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa tiyuhin at binuka ang bibig na nagsasabing, 'salamat tito'.

Napangiti ang hepe habang pinagmamasdan ang magkakapatid. Ang totoo rin kasi nito, kilala niya si Jongin na isang kargador sa palengke.

Ito ang lalaking di niya makakalimutan noon na nagtanggol sa isang babae na binabastos at sakto rumoronda sila ng umagang yun nang mapanood ng hepe ang lalaki na pinagsasabihan ang nambabastos sa babae na magbigay respeto naman.

Hindi man siya natatandaan ni Jongin, hindi naman niya ito makakalimutan.

Isa pa, kilala niya rin kasi si Manay, ang amo ni Jongin. Pero hindi na niya nabanggit ang mga iyon sa pamangkin.

Nang marinig niya ang description ng pamangkin na,  _ Tito, kargador lang naman po si Jongin tsaka humahanap ng extra na trabaho, hindi yun adik. _ Alam na niya agad ang gagawin.

Tumungo na ang hepe sa opisina pero lumingon din ulit nang marinig si Jongin na nagsabi ng, "Magpapa-drug test pa rin ako para sigurado. A-Ayoko na napalaya lang ako dahil sa g-ganito."

Napangiti ulit ang hepe sa sinabi ng binata at tumingin ito sa kanya at napangiti para magpasalamat.

"Sige, pagkatapos mo magpa-test bumalik ka dito para itutuktok ko sa mga pulis ko ang kamaliang ginawa nila sayo. Okay ba yun?"

"Oh, Kuya, tara na pa-drug test na tayo dyan sa ospital para matuto yung mga pulis na dumampot sayo, dampot lang kasi sila nang dampot." Singit ni Jihee.

"O, tara na. Sakay na kayo sa tricycle, ako na maghahatid sa inyo sa ospital." Sabi ni Chanyeol at lumabas na silang lahat ng istasyon.

Si Kyungsoo, lumapit pa ulit sa tiyuhin. "Tito, salamat talaga ah?"

"Kaibigan mo nga lang ba talaga yun si Jongin?" Ngiti nito sa kanya na may mapangloko.

Tumango si Kyungsoo kahit hindi niya sigurado kung ano ba ang dapat isagot. Pero sa katunayan, kaibigan na rin naman ang turing niya sa maginoong binata. "Opo."

Napatapik ang tiyuhin sa ulo niya. "Tama ka ng kinaibigan, Soo. Sige na, sumama ka na sa kanila."

Kumaway si Kyungsoo sa tiyo para magpaalam, pero huminto muna siya sa harap ng kulungan at tiningnan nang masama ang mga lalaking nagpahamak kay Jongin bago lumabas.

"Pre, di na kami kakasya. Kayo na lang pumunta. Balitaan niyo na lang kami mamaya pagkatapos!" Sabi ni Taemin kay Chanyeol at Jongin. 

"Hayst. Gusto ko pa bugbugin yung mga tarantado, pre eh!" Sabi ni Sehun, kuyom ang mga kamay.

"Pre, gusto mo makulong?" Banta ni Taeyong sa kanya.

"Hindi."

"Hayst. Kalma na. Nakalaya na si Jongin." Masahe at tapik ni Taeyong sa likuran ni Sehun. "Tara na, tara na."

"Jongs, una na kami. Pakakalmahin muna namin ng ML 'tong si Sehun." Paalam ni Taemin sa kaibigan na ngumiti lang ng tipid sa kanila.

"Ate Kyungsoo, dun ka na lang po sa loob!" Sabi ni Jihye sa kanya at pumasok si Kyungsoo sa loob at tumabi kay Jongin na bakas na ang pagod sa mukha.

Umandar ang tricycle patungo sa malapit na ospital na alam nilang tumatanggap pa ng drug testing kahit gabi na.

Patingin-tingin si Kyungsoo sa binata. Puno ng pag-aalala.

"S-Salamat..." Pagod na ngiti ang bigay sa kanya ni Jongin.

"Wala yun. Alam ko naman din na di mo magagawa yung bagay na yun."

Nagngitian lang sila bilang sagot sa isa't-isa.

Pagdating sa ospital at nakapag-test na si Jongin na pinag-ambagan muna ni Chanyeol at Kyungsoo ang pambayad, tahimik lang sila. Magkadikit lang ang magkakapatid sa isa't-isa habang naghihintay nila ang resulta.

"Miss, salamat sa pagtulong kay Jongin ah? Baka kung hindi dahil sayo tumagal si Jongin sa kulungan. Di nga 'to nagyoyosi, droga pa kaya? Kung uminom nga rin, kapag nayaya lang naming tropa yan." Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo.

"Wala yun. Buti na lang din Tito ko yung hepe dito sa atin pero kahit hindi ko Tito yung hepe, tutulungan ko pa rin si Jongin makaalis dun." Sabi pa niya bago tingnan si Jongin na nakikipag-usap sa mga kapatid.

"Kung wala ka talaga ewan ko na lang din kung anong mangyari kina Jihye at Jihee. Mahal na mahal pa naman din nila ang Kuya nila." Nakatingin din si Chanyeol sa magkakapatid na ngayon ay nagtatawanan na.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang magkakapatid.

"Pero bakit nga pala hindi mo siya sinipot nung date niyo?" 

Nabigla si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"D-Date?"

"Oo. Date. Hindi ba date yun? Todo bihis pa naman si Jongin nun."

Namula si Kyungsoo pero bumuntong-hininga na lang. Iniwasan niya ang sagot sa kung supposedly date ba ang pagkikita na iyon sa 7 eleven o hindi.

"Di ko sinasadyang hindi sumipot nung araw na yun. Mali ko rin kasi na nakalimutan ko na may lakad kami ng nanay ko that day. Strict din kasi ang nanay ko kaya kahit ayoko na sana sumama, no choice ako pagdating sa nanay ko. Pasensya na."

Tumango si Chanyeol bilang pag-intindi. "Kakausapin mo naman siya tungkol dyan, di ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay Jongin. 

* * *

Samantala, pinapatawa na nila Jihye at Jihee ang kanilang Kuya.

"Kuya, pano yan kulong na mga kasama mo, e di suswelduhin mo na lahat ng para sa kanila?"

Natawa si Jongin sa sinabi ni Jihee at ginulo ang buhok nito. "Ikaw talaga. Hindi no. Syempre, pinaghirapan pa rin nila yung pera kaya kanila pa rin yun. Bahala na yung amo namin kung pano nila ibibigay yung pera sa kanila."

Ngumuso si Jihee. "Adik naman sila. Pambibili lang nila ng shabu yung pera nila."

Pinisil ni Jongin ang ilong ni Jihee. "Pera pa rin nila yun."

"Pero Kuya, buti na lang nandyan si Ate Kyungsoo kasi kung hindi di namin alam pano ka tutubusin." Banggit ni Jihye sa kuya.

"Oo nga, Kuya. Tagal na rin namin di nakikita si Ate Ganda. Buti na lang talaga to the rescue siya. Akalain mo yun, Tito pala niya yung hepe dun, Kuya."

Napatingin si Jongin sa dalaga sa di kalayuan at napangiti dahil hindi nga niya inaasahan ang sinapit niya ngayon, e mas himdi niya inaasahan na magiging parte si Kyungsoo sa araw niya na ito "Oo nga..."

* * *

Naklaro na ang pangalan ni Jongin sa pulisya nang bumalik sila sa istasyon.

Sakto, may mga bagong huli at naroroon ang ibang pulis na dumampot sa kanya kanina.

"O, ba't nasa labas 'tong isang 'to? Nahuli na 'to kanina ah!" Sabi ng isa.

Nakayakap ang dalawang magkapatid sa magkabilang braso ng kuya at sinimangutan ang pulis habang si Kyungsoo, binigay niya ang resulta ng drug test sa mga pulis.

"Dadampot na nga lang kayo, mali-mali pa." Ngiti niyang sarkastiko sa pulis.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ng pulis pagtingin sa resulta ng drug test ni Jongin at sinamaan ng tingin si Kyungsoo, "Sino ka ba?"

Lumabas si Chief Do. "Okay na?"

Kinuha ng hepe ang resulta ng drug test ni Jongin at tiningnan maigi si Jongin na napayuko sa hiya at ang mga pulis na dumampot sa kanya.

"Kita niyo na? Inosente 'tong dinampot niyo. Di ba ang sabi ng witness anim na lalaki lang yung bumabatak doon, pero ba't may pangpito? Di niyo man lang sinuri maigi mga hinuhuli niyo. Pero yung anim dyan, bukas pa-drug test niyo para may mas matibay pa na ebidensya, naiintindihan?"

Tumango lang ang mga pulis at bumalik na sa kani-kanilang mga trabaho.

"Sige na, makakauwi na kayo. Yaan niyo, di ko na hahayaang maulit pa 'to. Tsaka kase itong mga nahuli rin na 'to, nagbebenta kasi rin mga yan. Nasa drug watchlist na namin sila. Nasaktuhan ka lang talaga na kasama nila ngayong planado sa araw na 'to yung pag-raid sa kanila. Pasensya na sa pagtrato sayo ng mga pulis ko, Jongin." Tapik ng hepe sa balikat ng binata. "Makakauwi ka na."

* * *

Dumaan muna ang tricycle ni Chanyeol sa terminal kung saan nakatambay roon sina Sehun na naghihintay ng balita tungkol kay Jongin.

"Kamusta!? Okay na!?" Tanong ni Sehun, atat na atat sa balita tungkol sa kaibigan.

"Okay na. Negative, pre, si Jongin pa ba." 

Nakahinga nang maluwag ang mga kaibigan. 

Sumilip si Jongin mula sa loob. "Mga pre, salamat ah?"

"Sus, wala yun! Sige na uwi na! Pahinga ka na muna, pre. Nakakapagod 'tong araw na 'to para sayo." Sabi ni Taemin sa kanya.

"Onga, pahinga na. Tsaka wag ka nga magpasalamat, lam mo naman magkakaramay tayo.lagi dito. Taena, kung pwede lang gugulpihin ko talaga yung mga lokong yon!" Sabi ni Sehun.

"Tama na yan, Se. Gulpihin mo na lang yung mga yun sa panaginip mo." Sabi ni Chanyeol at nagtawanan na ang tropa bago nagpaalaman na muli sila sa isa't-isa.

Pagdating sa harap ng bahay ni Jongin, nilapitan ng binata ang kaibigan.

"Pre, yung sa drug test tsaka pamasahe, utang na lang muna ah? Bukas pagkuha ko ng sweldo ko bayaran din kita agad."

"Jongin, wag mo na isipin yun. Di mo na kailangan magbayad. Libre ko na yun sayo."

Samantala, nasa magkabilang gilid ni Kyungsoo sina Jihye at Jihee.

"Ate, salamat po sa pagtulong kay Kuya namin ah?" Tingala bigla ni Jihee sa babae.

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo si Jihee sa ulo at ngumiti. "Wala yun. Alam ko naman kung gaano kabait ang kuya niyo. Malabo niyang gawin na mag-droga. Mahal na mahal kaya kayo nun."

"Salamat po talaga, Ate." Pag-uulit pa ni Jihye at hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng dalaga at nginitian.

Balik kay Chanyeol at Jongin...

"Tsaka pre, yung sa test naghati kami ni Kyungsoo dun. Pero mura lang naman kasi kaya wag ka na mag-alala, ha? Okay na okay lang. Kaibigan tayo, damayan nga di ba?" Tapik ni Chanyeol sa balikat ni Jongin.

"Salamat talaga, pre."

"Wala yun, Jongin. Kaibigan mo ko, handa ako tumulong kung kaya ko."

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kaibigan at napatingin kay Kyungsoo.

"O siya, alis na ako." Tapik nito sa braso niya. "Miss! Paalis na ko, sasabay ka ba?"

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. "Alis ka na?"

"Oo, sabay ka na. Madilim palabas dito, delikado."

Pumasok na sa loob sina Jihye at Jihee pero kumaway pa rin ang mga ito kay Kyungsoo bilang paalam.

"Anong oras na ba?" Bulong niya sa sarili sabay tingin sa relos niya.

Alas diyes y media na.

Baka pagdating ng alas onse dumating na ang nanay niya. Kailangan na rin niyang makauwi.

"Ano? Sabay ka?" Ulit na tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Sabay ka na kay Chanyeol. Hatid ka na din niya pauwi sa inyo." Wika ni Jongin na may ngiti sa labi.

"Uh, sige, pero teka lang...J-Jongin? Pwede mag-usap tayo? Please? Kahit sandali lang?"

Umalis muna si Chanyeol para bigyan ang dalawa ng privacy. Naglakad-lakad muna ang tricycle driver.

Lumapit si Jongin sa dalaga na nakatingala sa kanya ngayon.

Perpekto pala height nila para sa isa't-isa.

Isa pa, namiss niya ang dalaga. Sobra.

Napayuko si Kyungsoo at pinaglalaruan ang kuko. "S-Sorry nung di ako sumipot sa usapan natin." Kinakabahan si Kyungsoo at pasilip-silip kay Jongin na nakatitig lang sa kanya at hinayaan lang siyang magpatuloy ng sasabihin.

Hindi niya kaya tingnan pabalik ang titig ni Jongin sa kanya kaya tumikhim siya.

"A-Ano kasi, nakalimutan kong may lakad pala kami ng Mom ko. A-Ayoko na sana sumama kasi napangakuan kita na magkikita tayo kaso...ayaw ng nanay ko na magpaiwan ako. Pupuntahan din sana kita dito sa inyo kaso hindi ko alam pano pumunta. Sinilip din kita sa 7 eleven kaso masyadong maaga pa. S-Sorry pinaghintay kita..."

Nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya at tuwing sisilip si Kyungsoo sa kanya, lumalakas lang ang kabog sa dibdib niya.

"K-Kwinento ni Chanyeol sa akin kanina sa ospital yung nangyari. Sorry nasayang yung p-porma mo. Di ko talaga sinasadya na wag ka siputin. Papatulong din sana ako kay Baekhyun, yung bakla kong friend--" sumilip ulit siya kay Jongin, nakatitig lang ito at may gwapong ngiti sa labi. "Uhm, ano, papapuntahin ko sana siya sa terminal para sabihan mga kaibigan mo k-kaso wala rin siya dito nun. T-Tapos..." namumula na siya dahil sa tingin ni Jongin sa kanya nung sinilip niya ulit ito. "Pagkauwi, pupunta dapat ako sa 7 eleven kaso a-ayaw ng Mom ko." buntong-hininga niya pa. "Gusto ko mag-sorry sayo sobra kaso nitong mga araw wala ka. Wala na rin mga kaibigan mo sa terminal pero nagbabakasakali ako lagi na nandun ka o mga kaibigan mo kaso wala. Hindi na kita nakita ulit. N-Ngayon ko lang ulit sila, ikaw nakita pero ito naman yung nangyari sayo. J-Jongin, I'm sorry. Sorry hindi kita sinipot noon." Tumingin siya sa lalaki na hindi pa rin nagbabago ang tingin sa kanya. Maamo ang tingin nito at nanghihina si Kyungsoo sa tuhod. "G-Gusto ko bumawi sayo." Tingala niya sa binata. "Alam ko yung parusa sa game, ilibre mo ako, pero pwede ko ba yun baguhin?"

Napakurap si Jongin. "Ano naman na ipaparusa mo sa akin ngayon?"

Kung kanina hindi makatingin nang diretso si Kyungsoo sa binata, ngayon tinitigan niya ito sa mga mata nang buong tapang.

Pareho silang natahimik. Tanging mga kuliglig na lang ang nagbigay ingay sa paligid.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo.

"I-date mo ako."


End file.
